Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The battle between Darklight
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: So far a GX/Digimon Frontier crossover, but others will be added soon. After witnessing Jaden's strength as a Chosen Duelist Sartorius finds that there are other Chosen Duelists with power to match Jaden's and believes with them in the Society of Light, nobody, not even Jaden, will be able to stop him.
1. A warning to the Legendary Warriors

-Age of characters-

Takuya Kanbara: Age 16

Shinya Kanbara: Age 13

Zoe Orimoto: Age 17

JP Shibayama: Age 17

Koji Minamoto: Age 16

Koichi Kimura: Age 16

Tommy Himi: Age 13

Chazz Princeton: Age 18

Alexis Rhodes: Age 18

Bastion Misawa: Age 18

-One night within Shinbuya-

During a seemly regular evening with Japan, within a seemly normal looking bedroom was a familiar sixteen year boy with hazel brown eyes and brown colored hair wearing a pair of blue dark red boxers and exposing his nearly perfectly developed muscular chest, arms, and legs, better known as Takuya Kanbara lying in his bed sleeping.

-Within Takuya's dream-

The previous owner of the Spirits of Flame was confused to see he was inside Ophanimon's castle, was fully dressed in his usual attire and wasn't the only one there, as by his side was JP, Koji, Koichi, Tommy and Zoe.

"Hey, what's going on?" Takuya questioned out loud, before he asked his friends. "Anyone have an idea?"

However, before any of them could reply, a familiar angelic voice told them. "I have summoned you all here to warn you of an evil that threatens both our worlds."

Everyone then turned around to see the Celestial Digimon, Ophanimon and their Digimon friends, Bokomon and Neemon, in which Zoe smiled and said happily. "It's so good to see you all again."

Ophanimon smiled back, before she replied. "It's good to see all of you too."

"Yeah, we thought we'd never see you again." Neemon then said cheerfully, before the dimwitted Digimon asked and pointed out. "But are you sure they are the same Legendary Warriors? They look taller then I remember."

"You buffoon!" Bokomon replied in an annoyed tone, as he grabbed the band of Neemon's pants, before he released and caused the pants to snap against the thickheaded Digimon's skin, causing him to yelp from the pain, before he told Neemon. "They are the same, they've just grown up."

'That's Neemon and Bokomon for ya.' Takuya thought to himself as he watched the two Digimon fondly, as they hadn't changed a bit, but that's one of the things he found endearing.

Takuya then snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Ophanimon and asked her. "But Ophanimon, what's this evil you were talking about?"

"I fear another form of evil has shown itself, only it is not a Digimon but a man, who plans on using the game of Duel Monsters to enslave our worlds." Ophanimon replied.

"But how can a card game do that?" JP questioned, as Duel Monsters had just been released in Shinbuya around a year ago and all the previous Legendary Warriors had gotten into the game.

"This man possesses a power of impure Light that he can use in combination with Duel Monster Cards to turn those who lose to him into and his followers into servants of the Society of Light." Ophanimon replied, causing a heavy silence to fill the room, before the Celestial Digimon continued. "And he has already infected the minds of many students at Duel Academy with his power."

"Duel Academy?" Tommy asked, before he told Ophanimon, Bokomon and Neemon. "We're all heading there in a few days."

"I know and that's why you must be careful. For the enemy of impurity will seek you, for one of you is a 'Chosen Duelist'." Ophanimon replied.

"Bokomon, what's a Chosen Duelist?" Neemon asked in a confused tone, in which Bokomon told his numbskull of a friend in an annoyed tone. "Neemon, you fool! I explained this to you several times!"

"I forgot." Neemon replied simply.

"Well this will help you remember." Bokomon stated, in which he then again grabbed the band of Neemon's pants, before he released and caused the pants to snap against the his skin, causing Neemon to yelp out again. "A chosen Duelist is one of few Duelists with the potential to stop the Light and save our worlds."

"Ok!" Neemon said, before Ophanimon then told the previous Legendary Warriors. "But they cannot do it alone, for the impure Light has great power. So when you arrive at Duel Academy it is important that you find a Duelist named Jaden Yuki."

"Jaden Yuki?" Zoe asked, as the name sounded familiar to her, before she said. "I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Jaden Yuki is a student at Duel Academy, but even though he's in Slifer Red, he's probably the best Duelist on the entire island." Takuya replied, in which Zoe stated. "Yeah, I remember him now. I heard he Dueled against some old man who wanted to be young again and used the power of Cards known as the Sacred Beasts to drain the energy of countless Duel Monster Cards, but was defeated by Jaden."

"That's him all right." Takuya said, before he turned to Ophanimon and asked in a curious tone. "And I take it he's a Chosen Duelist too."

Ophanimon nodded her head in response to Takuya's question, before the Angel Digimon told Takuya and the others. "Jaden has shown this from his Dueling skills and pure heart, but will need all the help he can in order to stop the evil from taking over both worlds."

It was then a bright red light shot out from Takuya's right pants pocket, followed by a bright blue light from JP's, a pure light from Koji's, a gentle black light from Koichi's, an icy white light from Tommy's and a light of bright pink from Zoe's, in which they all reached into the glowing pocket and were astonished at what they pulled out.

"Our D-Tectors?" Takuya exclaimed in an amazed tone, as the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame never expected to see it again, in which Koichi then asked curiously. "But why are you giving us these?"

"Like I said, Jaden will need all the help he can in order to stop the evil from taking over both worlds and if the evil ever finds a way to enter the Digital World, your Spirits will be the best way to stop the Light from infecting us and ruining the peace within the Digital World." Ophanimon replied, before the Celestial Digimon shone brightly, in which all six Legendary Warriors had to shield their eyes, before they heard Ophanimon say. "Good luck, my friends."

-Back in the Shinbuya-

Takuya quickly shot up from the 'dream' he had just had and looked outside his bedroom window to see the sun was up.

'Man, what a weird dream.' Takuya thought to himself as he rubbed his forehead with his right hand, but stopped as he could feel he was holding something, in which he was stunned to see that in his hand was his D-Tector, which caused him to yell out. "No way! It wasn't a dream!"

Quickly, Takuya looked over to the other side of the room to make sure his outburst didn't wake up his younger bother, Shinya, but could see his brother's bed was empty, meaning Shinya was already up.

It was after Takuya got out of his bed and got dressed that he went into the lounge room and was about to call Zoe and see if she went through the same thing he had gone through, but before the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame could so much as pick up the phone, it began to ring, which Takuya immediately answered.

"Takuya?" Zoe's voice asked on the other end.

"Hey, Zoe. I was just about to call you." Takuya replied, before he asked. "You're calling about last night?"

"Yeah, I thought it was just a dream, but I woke up with my D-Tector." Zoe told Takuya.

"Me too." Takuya replied, before he told Zoe in a serious tone. "Zoe, I want you to call the others and tell them to meet me at my place and bring your Decks."

"How come?" Zoe asked in a curiously.

"So we can prepare ourselves against the evil that Ophanimon spoke about." Takuya replied, as the Legendary Warrior of Flame planned to prepare themselves against the impure Light, unaware the very Light was coming for them.

-In an unknown location, sometime earlier-

Within a huge room with large marble walls, floors, and ceilings, we find a young adult in his early twenties, with long flowing dark blue hair, grey hair that goes up from the end of his forehead and just above his scalp.

The man had deep violet eyes filled, which were filled with darkness and evil, as a pair of earrings shaped like three small spheres with white animal-like fangs attached to the ends of them adorned his ears, while the man was wearing an adult version of the third-year Obelisk Blue uniform with black pants and black boots, as he was sitting in a white chair in front of a white marble table with a Deck of Tarot Cards.

The man then shuffled the Deck of Tarot Cards and placed them gently on the table, before he then turned over five Cards onto the table and when he revealed them, they were The Fool, The Star, The Emperor, The Strength and The Justice, which intrigues him greatly, before he thought to himself out loud.

The male figure says, with a deep male tone filled with evil, "Ah, I see! The cards tell me that there are others than Jaden Yuki, which is represented by The Fool, which could be Chosen Duelists, with the power that I need. Jaden has proven to be stronger then I had predicted, but I feel his strength relies on others being by his side and if I can get to the Chosen Duelists first, then nobody will stop my destiny."

It was then he closed his eyes and placed his hand on The Star Card, in which an image of Takuya surrounded by a gentle aura of fire appeared within the man's mind, which caused him to say. "The Star, one who brings fresh hope and renewal as well as mental and physical broadening of horizons with the promise and fulfillment to others."

As the man still had his eyes closed, he moved his hand onto the next Tarot Card, The Emperor, and said, as an image of a teenager, who had black hair and 'Z' shaped marks on each of his cheeks and a small yellow mouse creature with a lightning bolt shaped tail on his right shoulder. "The Emperor, a person representing someone with power and authority, who strategies and plans their moves according to the situation and may urge their followers to take control of a situation and to act according to their will."

It was then the man moved to the next Card, The Strength, and said, as a teenager with spiky maroon coloured hair and a pair of goggles and a small blue coloured dragon with carmine coloured eyes and a 'V' shaped mark on his forehead appeared in his mind. "The Strength, someone who uses their courage to overcome great challenges, whether they are of a physical challenge or mental challenge they remain standing strong."

"And lastly, The Justice." The man said, as he placed his hand on the final Card, and just like before the Chosen Duelist's image entered his mind, in which it showed another male wearing a pair of goggles around his head, but by his side was a small dragon with red coloured skin, yellow eyes and black markings that covered his head, chest, arms, legs and tail, before he opened his eyes and said out loud. "The Justice, someone with a great sense of right and wrong and uses their power to protect others without any consideration for themselves."

It was then someone began knocking on the door, which the man smiled and thought to himself. 'Right on cue.'

"Come in." The man then called out, in which Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes and Bastion Misawa, students who had fallen under the impure Light's power and were all dressed in white uniforms, entered the room, as Alexis asked in a curious tone. "You called for us, master Sartorius?"

"Yes. Fate has shown me the location of four Chosen Duelists and I need you to find them." The man identified as Sartorius told the trio, in which Bastion asked. "Of course, master Sartorius. Where are they?"

"Odaiba, Shinjuku, Shinbuya and on an island just off the coast of Japan in an area known as the Kanto region." Sartorius replied, before the leader of the Society of Light told Chazz, Alexis and Bastion. "Though I don't know their names, I know destiny shall lead you to them and you shall then help them see the Light."

"Of course, master Sartorius." Chazz, Alexis and Bastion all said in unison, before they left the room to find the Chosen Duelists, in which Sartorius smiled evilly, as a sickly white coloured glow radiated from his body as his plans were coming into fruition.

-Back in Shinbuya-

It had been some time since Takuya had called Koji and Koichi and told them to meet him at his place and now, the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame was waiting for his friends to arrive.

It was then he heard someone knock on the door, in which Takuya opened the door and was confused to see a young man dressed in a white coloured Duel Academy uniform, with white dyed hair, which caused the Legendary Warrior to ask curiously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Bastion Misawa." Bastion replied.

"And what do you want?" Takuya asked, before Bastion told him as he activated his Duel Disc. "I want you Duel me and show me if you're worthy to join the Society of Light, Chosen Duelist."

-Meanwhile-

In another section of Shinbuya was Takuya's younger brother, Shinya Kanbara, who was making his way to the game shop to buy some new Cards for his Deck, as just like Takuya, he too was going to Duel Academy and wanted to make his Deck as strong as Takuya's, in which he took out his Deck from his pocket and began to think of which Cards he should remove and which he should buy.

However, Shinya's thoughts were distracted when he bumped into someone, causing him to fall on his butt and drop his Cards all over the floor, before he look up to see he had bumped into Koichi, which caused Shinya to say solemnly. "Sorry, Koichi. I should've watched where I was going."

"That's alright. It was an accident." Koichi happily replied, as he held out his right hand and helped Shinya up, before the Wielder of the Spirits of Darkness helped Shinya further as he help pick up his Cards, before he handed them to Shinya.

"Thank you." Shinya said happily as he smiled at Koichi.

"You're welcome." Koichi replied as he smiled back, before he told Shinya. "You know, I think I have some Cards that could benefit your Deck."

"Really?" Shinya questioned in an excited tone, before he asked. "Can I please see them?"

"Well, I don't have them on me. They're back at my place and I am supposed to meet your brother at your place." Koichi told Shinya.

"Please." Shinya begged, in which Koichi's statement had gotten Shinya's hopes up and so he nodded his head, which made Shinya really happy, before the pair headed back to Koichi's.

-Just outside the Kanbara household-

Takuya and Bastion were in the middle of their Duel, as they both had 1600 Life Points left, and even though Bastion had three Monsters on his side of the Field, it looked as though Takuya was going to win as he had Summoned his most powerful Monster, Infernal Flame Emperor. (2700/1600)

However, Takuya was unable to Attack, because Bastion had activated Amorphous Barrier, in which he said. "I'll end my turn."

"Then it's my move." Bastion stated as he drew the top Card from his Deck and then told Takuya. "And the last one as fate has given me the Card I need to win."

"What are you talking about?" Takuya questioned in confusion, as Bastion had been going on about fate, destiny and all this other junk the entire Duel, in which Bastion replied. "I'll show you. I activate the Spell Card: Bonding - H20. Now by Sacrificing my two Hydrogeddons and my Oxygeddon I can Summon my Water Dragon!" (2800/2600)

"This isn't good." Takuya commented in a worried tone.

"And it's about to get worse!" Bastion stated in reply, before a massive torrent of water then arose behind Bastion, before it took form of a dragon, which let out a loud roar as it was Summoned, but it was then Takuya was shocked as a tidal wave shot out from Water Dragon and struck his Infernal Flame Emperor, before Takuya's Monsters Attack dropped from 3400 to 0.

"What's going on?" Takuya questioned in a worried tone.

"You see when Water Dragon is on the Field the Attack Points of Fire Attribute and Pyro Type Monsters automatically become zero." Bastion explained, in which Takuya let out a small groan but thought to himself, as he looked at his three Set Cards. 'My Monster my have lost its Attack but that doesn't mean I've lost. I've still got my Trap Cards to bail me out.'

However, it was then bastion told Takuya in a serious tone. "Sorry Takuya but if you're planning on using those face-downs to stop destiny then I'm afraid your plan won't work. For I activate the Spell Card: White Veil!"

It was then Takuya watched in awe as Water Dragon's entire being turned white, while his eyes changed from red to violet, before Bastion the ordered. "Water Dragon Destroy Takuya's Monster with Tidal Blast Attack!"

"Not so fast. I activate the Trap Card: Buster Trap!" Takuya exclaimed, as one of his Traps rose up, however, the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame was stunned to see Water Dragon wasn't being affected by his Trap, which caused him to question in a perplexed tone. "Hey, what's going on? Why is your Monster still on the Field? My Trap should've Destroyed it."

"Simple, my White Veil Spell protects Water Dragon from all your Spell and Trap Cards and stops them from becoming active." Bastion replied, which shocked Takuya, but not as much as when Water Dragon unleashed a powerful stream of water from his maw, which struck through and Destroyed Infernal Flame Emperor, before knocking Takuya down, causing him to cry out in pain, as a white light encircled his form as the last of his Life Points were depleted, and after the white light faded away, Takuya collapsed to his knees as his head slumped downward.

Ending Scores:

Takuya: 0

Bastion: 1600

"Takuya!" Bastion heard a male voice call out in concern, in which he turned around to see Koji ran over to his fallen friend and asked in a concerned tone, as he began to help him up. "Are you alright?"

However, Koji was confused when Takuya pulled his body away from him, got up by himself and then told the Legendary Warrior of Light simply. "I am fine, Koji, for I now see the Light."

'It's just like Ophanimon warned us about.' Koji thought to himself, before he turned over towards Bastion and demanded. "You! What have you done to Takuya!?"

"He's done nothing to me, Koji." Takuya told Koji as he got up and removed his hat and goggles, as he felt he no longer needed them, before he looked at Koji, in which the Wielder of the Spirits of Light could see a cold and emotionless glare within Takuya's eyes, before Takuya activated his Duel Disc and said. "But you'll see the error of your ways when you join us."

"Not a chance." Koji snapped back, as he activated his Duel Disc and prepared for the Duel to save his friend, in which they both called out. "Let's Duel!"

-Back with Shinya-

"Thanks for helping me make the finishing touches on my Deck, Koichi." Shinya said happily, as he looked at his completed Deck, which he had spent ages constructing, trading and buying Cards for, until he felt he felt it was ready to be shown tested against Takuya, as the pair headed back to the Kanbara residence.

"You're welcome, Shinya." Koichi happily replied, as he was glad to see he had made Takuya's brother happy, before the Legendary Warrior of Darkness took one Card from Shinya's Deck and questioned. "But I was just wondering why you keep this Card. It doesn't go with the theme of your Deck."

"It's because this Card was Takuya's favourite Card. And he gave it to me, during a Duel, which taught me to use my Cards to their full potential. Whenever I draw this Card or look at it, it fills me with courage and hope and makes me feel like I can overcome over challenge in a Duel." Shinya told Koichi, as he placed the Card back in his Deck, in which Koichi nodded his head as the Wielder of the Spirits of Darkness completely understood.

But it was then the pair were interrupted when they heard a female voice call out their names, in which Koichi and Shinya turned around to see JP, Tommy and Zoe walking up to them, before Zoe asked in a curious tone. "Why aren't you at Takuya's?"

"Koichi was helping me complete my Deck." Shinya replied, before Koichi asked in a curious tone. "And how come you aren't with Takuya?"

"JP slept in." Zoe said simply, which caused JP to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment, before his embarrassment was heightened when Tommy stated. "Yeah, we spent ages knocking on his front door."

"Well, let's stop remembering the past and think about what's a head of us." JP stated, before he told his friends. "Takuya's waiting for us."

"Right." Everyone replied, as they decided to stop Takuya from waiting, in which they ran to the Kanbara household, and after a few minutes they had all arrived, but were confused as to what was going on.

Takuya and Koji were in the middle of a Duel, in which the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame had activated the Swords of Revealing Light and had Flame Ruler (1500/1600) in Attack Mode, with 1100 Life Points left, while the Wielder of the Spirits of Light had two Cards Set face-down and Kuraz the Light Monarch (2400/1000) on his side of the Field and was winning, with 2150 Life Points.

"Koji, what's going on? Why are you Dueling Takuya?" Koichi questioned, before he questioned himself. 'And who's the guy dressed in white?'

"He's one of those students from Duel Academy who have been corrupted by the impure Light Ophanimon warned us about. And he did the same thing to Takuya." Koji replied, which shocked them all, especially Shinya, as he had never seen his brother with such a cold look in his eyes, it was like his emotions had been frozen.

"Shut it, Koji!" Takuya snapped at the Legendary Warrior of Light, before he stated. "Bastion didn't do anything to me except showed me my place is with the Society of Light."

"Not so long as I can keep Dueling!" Koji told Takuya in a determined tone, however, Takuya simply replied. "But you can't."

"What?" Koji questioned, as Takuya made his move.

"First, I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Twin-Headed Fire Dragon." (2200/1700)

"Next, I activate the special ability of my Flame Ruler, which means he counts as two Sacrifices if I'm Sacrificing for a Fire Attribute Monster and I am." Takuya said, before he announced as he sent Flame Ruler to the Graveyard and placed a new Monster Card on his Duel Disc. "I Sacrifice my Flame Ruler to Summon my Infernal Flame Emperor!"

"This isn't good, Infernal Flame Emperor is far stronger than Koji's Monster and then Takuya's Twin-Headed Fire Dragon will finish him off." Tommy stated in a worried tone.

"Not necessarily." Koichi replied, which got the attention of Tommy, JP, Zoe and Shiny, before the Wielder of the Spirits of Darkness explained. "Koji still has two face-down Cards, which will most likely be used to protect Kuraz and his Life Points."

"Don't be too sure. This Duel is mine, cause I activate the Effect of Infernal Flame Emperor." Takuya then announced, in which everyone watched as from Takuya's Graveyard emerged Blazing Inpachi (1850/0) and Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective (2000/0), which he then removed from the game, in which Koji was shocked to see his Set Cards were then set a blaze, before they were turned to ashes.

"What's going on? What happened to my Cards?" Koji questioned in a shocked tone.

"I told you, I activated the Effect of Infernal Flame Emperor, which allows me to remove up to 5 Fire Monsters in my Graveyard from play to Destroy the same amount of Spells or Traps on the Field, but since you only had two I only need to remove two Monsters." Takuya replied, before he announced and now to finish you off and show you the Light, Flame Emperor incinerate Kuraz the Light Monarch and Twin-Headed Fire Dragon Attack Koji directly!"

Doing as commanded, Infernal Flame Emperor shot forward, before he slammed his right fist into Kuraz's stomach, which caused the Light Warrior Monster to explode in a fiery blaze, before both of Twin-Headed Fire Dragon's heads each let out a roar, before they each unleashed a fireball directly at Koji, who cried out as his Life Points hit 0, which caused those who weren't part of the Society of Light to call out to Koji in concern.

Ending Scores:

Takuya: 1100

Koji: 0

It was then Takuya walked over to Koji's fallen form, before he held his right hand out, in which Koji then took his hand into Takuya's and was helped up, before he said to the Legendary Warrior of Flame in a cold tone. "Thank you, Takuya. I've seen the Light and know that it was my destiny to join the Society of Light."

However, Takuya and Koji were interrupted when Zoe pleaded to them. "Takuya, Koji, just stop and listen to yourselves. This is exactly what Ophanimon wanted us to stop."

"Stop what? A world of peace and order? All this can be accomplished by master Sartorius if you guys could only see what we now see." Takuya replied in cold tone, before the Legendary Warrior of Flame told his former friends, as he and Koji pulled out their D-Tectors, which were now both coloured white and violet. "So, unless you want us to wipe the floor with our Fusion Evolution forms, I suggest you get out of our way."

Knowing they had the disadvantage against Aldamon and BeoWolfmon, as well as not wanting to accidently injure Shinya or cause any problems, Koichi, JP, Tommy and Zoe had no choice but to stand down, in which Koji commented in a cold tone, as he, Takuya and Bastion began to leave. "Just as I thought."

"Please stop it." Zoe pleaded again, only this time tears started to trail down her face at the loss of Koji and the boy she 'like liked', however, the Legendary Warrior's plea fell on deaf ears as the trio left, in which Zoe fell to her knees and screamed out. "Takuya!"

As Zoe continued to cry, Shinya picked up Takuya's hat and goggles, before he placed Takuya's hat and goggles on his head, which was too big for his head, but fit when he readjusted the strap of the goggles, before he placed his hand on Zoe's left shoulder, which caused the Legendary Warrior of Wind to look up, before Shinya told her in a reassuring tone, as Koichi had told him everything about the impure Light and the Chosen Duelists. "Don't worry, Zoe, we'll get Takuya back."

Zoe then wiped away her tears and smiled, as she could see and hear the honesty, as well as the very essence of Takuya's spirit within Shinya, before the new leader of the Legendary Warriors said to Koichi. "And the same applies to Koji."

Koichi smiled upon hearing Shinya's confident tone, as did JP and Tommy, in which the Legendary Warrior of Thunder thought to himself in a joking tone. 'He's like a mini-Takuya.'

"Now let's go inside and work on our Decks. With Koji and my brother gone, it only gives us more reasons to prepare ourselves." Shinya stated, in which the remaining Legendary Warriors nodded their heads and headed inside, unaware that on the opposite side of the Kanbara home was a figure watching within the shadows.

"Is he the one, Lady Ophanimon?" The figure within the shadows asked in a deep male voice into a D-Tector, which was coloured may green and auburn.

"That's right." Ophanimon's voice replied through the D-Tector, before the Celestial Digimon told him. "Though the Warrior of Light and his brother have already been fallen by the power of the impure Light, you will be able to help him save them both."

"Understood, malady." The male replied in a loyal tone.

"Very good. When you feel the time is right then you can make your move, Mercurymon." Ophanimon said, in which the figure revealed themselves to be non other than the nemesis of Takuya's, back when he worked for Cherubimon.

"Of course, Lady Ophanimon. And rest assured I shall not fail thee." Mercurymon told the Angel Digimon, before he thought to himself in a determined tone. 'And I shall pay Takuya back.'


	2. A new HERO emerges

-Age of characters-

Davis Motomiya: Age 16

It had been four years since the Digidestined were able to take down one of the greatest evils ever known, MaloMyotismon, and there had been big changes that had affected all the Digidestined's lives, most notable was the fact that Jun had become a Digidestined.

Some months after Imperialdramon Paladin Mode had plunged the Omni Sword into Armageddemon's head, releasing all the Kuramon inside, only to be sealed within the blade itself, defeating the wicked Diaboromon once and for all, Jun received her own Digivice, just like the older Digidestined's, and her own Digimon partner, a unique silver fox Digimon, with four tails, with white tips, better known as Silvermon, and knowing the seriousness and responsibility of being a Digidestined, the cute boy chasing teen changed her ways.

And through bonding with her own Digimon and the other's, befriending the Odaiba Digidestined and various battles against troublesome Digimon that the Digidestined accepted Jun into their group, in which none of them saw Jun as an annoying fan girl anymore, but a good friend and a valuable member of the Digidestined, including Matt, who now saw her as a smart and beautiful young woman, in which Jun still remembered how Matt confessed his feelings to her.

During one of his gigs, in which the every Odaiba Digidestined and their Digmon partners attended, not only to support their friend, but they all liked Matt's music, Matt and his band did a song that the Digidestined had written, a song about someone very important to him and who he cared for deeply, in which after the song was over, one of the stage lights shone directly on Jun, which surprised her as not only was the older Motomiya the important person in Matt's life, but her heart practically melted at the thought he wrote an entire song just for her, before Matt then hand out his right hand and pulled Jun up onto the stage, before the Digidestined of Friendship told her he loved her, which was so romantic and such a precious moment to her that Jun was unable to hold back her emotions, told Matt she loved him back and kissed him passionately on the lips, which made Matt's friends happy to see he and Jun had fallen for one another, particularly Gabumon and Silvermon, who after witnessing their human partners show their expression of love, stared into each other's eyes, before the Digimon pair engaged in their own passionate and loving kiss.

Meanwhile, Sora was happy that Matt and Jun had fallen in love, as the Digidestined of Friendship and Love broke up prior to Jun becoming a Digidestined, but had remained friends.

And shortly after their break up, Tai admitted his true feelings to Sora, in which she admitted that she loved Tai back, and after a passionate night, the Digidestined of Courage and Love became boyfriend and girlfriend, and just like Gabumon and Silvermon, Agumon and Biyomon realized that they loved each other, regardless that they were different Digimon species, and mated too.

While the lives of the Digidestined of Knowledge, Reliability and Sincerity remained relatively the same; the younger Digidestined had changes in their lives, practically the life of the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, as over the years Davis had really matured, up to the point where he would try to reason with his enemies first, stopped getting into arguments with Yolei and most surprisingly called TK by his proper name.

However, while all seemed peaceful in both Odaiba and the Digital World, fate had another force of evil that wished to take over their worlds, but just like Takuya, the Chosen Duelist of Odaiba too been warned about the Light of impurity.

-Within the Ichijouji household-

Within Ken's bedroom was the Digidestined of Kindness and his Digimon partner, Wormon, who were not alone, as they had all passed an online exam to get into Duel Academy and had planned to head off to the island the next morning.

Currently, all the younger Digidestined and their Digimon partners were sound asleep, with Ken sleeping in the top bunk of his beds, while Yolei was sound asleep on his chest, which didn't bother the others that Ken and Yolei were so close, while Wormon and Hawkmon slept at the end of Ken's bed.

In the bottom bunk was supposed to be Davis and Veemon, as Ken had organized for his best friend to sleep there, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was the only one who was willing to see the good in Ken and give him a second chance, even after all the evil he had committed as the Digimon Emperor, however, the leader of the younger Digidestined had relinquished the bottom bunk for Kari and Gatomon, as even after four years, the love Davis and Veemon held for the Digidestined and Digimon of Light remained just as strong as the first moment they had laid eyes upon the pair, in which he and Veemon were both sleeping on a mattress, as were TK and Patamon and Cody and Armadillomon.

However, while the Digidestined of Hope and the Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability were sleeping peacefully, Davis was moving around frantically, as it seemed as though the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was having a nightmare, but in all reality it was actually a warning of what was coming.

-Within Davis' dream-

The leader of the younger Digidestined was quite confused, as he was all alone in a large area filled white light, however, he wasn't alone for long as a voice, filled with evil echoed through out the area. "I've finally found you, Davis, the Chosen Duelist."

'Chosen Duelist?' Davis thought to himself in a confused tone, before he yelled out in a demanding tone. "Who are you and what do you want!?"

"What I want is what destiny has shown me and that is for you to see the Light." The evil voice replied, in which Davis began to panic as the white light began to slowly close around him, in which the evil figure then said. "Just accept your fate and surrender yourself."

However, Davis shook his head and then yelled out in a determined tone. "Never! You got that whoever you are!? I will never give up!"

It was then a bright light of pure gold shone brightly, which not only forced Davis to shield his eyes with his right arm, but as he did, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship could hear the evil let out cries of pain, as it seemed he wasn't too fond of the gold coloured light.

And it was after the gold light subsided that Davis took his arm away from his face and was surprised to see every last trace of the white light had vanished, but that wasn't all, now adorned around Davis' neck was a tag, like Tai and the older Digidestined had, only his contained the Crest of Miracles inside, which caused the leader of the younger Digidestined to question out loud. "What is going on?"

"Perhaps I can shed some light on the current situation." Davis head a familiar male voice rely, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship turned to the source of the voice to see non other than the friend of the Digidestined.

"Gennai?" Davis asked in a perplexed tone, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship asked. "What are you doing here? And what was the deal with the white light before?"

"That light is a sign of a great evil that is coming and you are one of the Chosen Duelists that can stop it. However, this evil is unlike the evils you have faced in the past. This time, the force of evil will be using an impure form of light instead of using darkness."

"Light?" Davis asked, before the leader of the younger Digidestined stated. "But I thought Light could only be used for good."

"No. That's only a myth that light and darkness is connected to good and evil because the side of good has frequently used light, while evil always uses darkness." Gennai replied, before he explained. "However, darkness can be used for good purposes as light can be used for evil ones. And this is the time that evil shall use light to carry out it malicious plans. This is an ancient evil as old as time itself and it threatens the whole balance of life itself. You see, life draws its power from the vital and fragile balance of light and darkness and this evil light plans to destroy all darkness in the universe."

"And if all darkness goes, then all life is gone!" Davis stated in a shocked reply.

"I'm afraid so, but that's where you come in. Meet me in the Digital World as soon as you can for I will train you so your heart and your Deck can become one." Gennai told Davis, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was about to question Gennai as to what he meant by his heart and Deck becoming one, but was unable to when he heard a familiar female cry out, in which Davis called out in concern. "Jun!"

-Back in Ken's bedroom-

Davis quickly shot up from the mattress he had been sleeping on, as cold sweat trailed down his body and his heart rate was racing within his chest, in which he then began to take deep breaths to try and calm himself down, before the leader of the younger Digidestined looked over to see his friends still sound asleep and smiled as he watched Kari sleep peacefully for a moment.

"Davis, are you ok?" Davis then heard Veemon ask, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship looked over to see his Digimon partner looking at him with a concerned look on his face, in which Davis replied in a reassuring tone. "Yeah. Just a bad dream, Veemon."

However, Davis was proven wrong when he was awestruck to see the tag with the Crest of Miracles around his neck, which caused the leader of the younger Digidestined Davis to think in amazement, as he held the Crest and stared at it. "Whoa! That wasn't a dream! That means..."

But Davis was then interrupted when Veemon asked in a curious tone. "Whoa! Where did you get that Crest, Davis?"

"I will explain later, Veemon. Davis replied, as he got up and began to rummage through his jacket, until he pulled out his D-3 and D-Terminal, before he sent a message from his D-Terminal to Jun's, which said:

Jun, are you ok?

-Davis Motomiya

After waiting for a moment, Davis got his reply, and it wasn't a good one.

I am fine, for I have seen the Light and you shall too, Chosen Duelist.

-Jun Motomiya.

Knowing that the impure Light had gotten to Jun caused Davis to clench his fists and teeth, but the leader of the younger Digidestined knew that staying in Ken's room would accomplish nothing in stopping the Light or saving his sister, in which Davis quietly walked over to Ken's computer, and was a little surprised when his Crest began to glow a soft gold for a second, in which a Digiport opened up. "Davis, where are you going?"

"Veemon, there's something I need to do in the Digital World and I don't know how long it could take." Davis replied, but the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was surprised as Veemon made his way beside his human partner and told him. "Well, you're not going without me."

Davis smiled at Veemon's loyalty, before he held out his D-3, aimed it at the screen, and then called out. "Digiport Open!"

Meanwhile, as the Digiport opened, Kari slowly opened her eyes and woke up to see Davis and Veemon begin to enter the Digiport, in which she called out to them, but could only watch as they headed to the Digital World.

-With Davis and Veemon-

The Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship were amazed, not because Davis had changed to his Digital World clothing, and was wearing a Duel Disc, but had been transported to a wooden dojo, in which the pair could see an inactive Mekanorimon in the corner and Gennai standing in the centre of the dojo, in which he said happily. "I'm glad you made it Davis. You too, Veemon."

"It's good to see you, Gennai." Veemon happily replied, before the blue dragon asked in a curious tone. "But do you mind explaining to me what's going on?"

"As I explained to Davis a chosen Duelist is one of few Duelists with the potential to stop the Light of evil." Gennai replied.

"Light of evil?" Veemon questioned, in which Gennai explained that a new evil individual that had the power of an impure Light, which he planned to use to help him take over both the Digital World and the Real World through the game of Duel Monsters, in which the evil had an organization known as Society of Light and had already gotten its evil hold upon Jun, turning her into one of its loyal followers, in which Veemon could see Davis was upset about this and knew that his human partner wished he was with Jun at the time to help her.

But it was then Davis and Veemon were interrupted when Gennai told them in a reassuring tone. "But don't worry, Davis, for you can still save your sister and our worlds."

"How?" Davis questioned, in which Gennai smiled and then told him. "Check your Deck."

Doing as Gennai said, Davis did as he was told and was amazed to see his Deck consisted of Card he had never used before, which was now filled with Elemental HERO and Neo-Spacian Cards, just like Jaden's Deck, which caused the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to question in amazement. "Whoa! What happened to my Deck?"

"Thank the power of your Crest. It is the sign that you are a hero and have been chosen to be one of the Chosen Duelists, giving you a fitting Deck in the process." Gennai explained.

"That's so cool!" Davis exclaimed.

"However, remember how I told you that your heart and your Deck can become one?" Gennai asked, in which Davis nodded his head, before Gennai then told the leader of the younger Digidestined. "Well, you must first build up a trust in your Cards, just as you have done with Veemon. And you can accomplish that by Dueling. If you place your faith and trust in your Deck and look after your Cards then they will trust you back and you will be able to take on the Society of Light."

"I'm ready Gennai." Davis replied in a serious tone, as he activated his Duel Disc and placed his new Deck within the device.

"Very well. Your training shall now begin." Gennai said, as Davis and Veemon watched as a Piddomon, which had an active Duel Disc attached to his left arm, entered the room, in which Davis and Piddomon called out simultaneously. "Let's Duel!"

-Meanwhile-

Within the 'White Dorm', Sartorius was looking at the Tarot Cards he had placed from his Tarot Deck in front of him and smiled to see The Star, The Emperor and The Justice were facing him, but could see The Strength Card was upside down, which caused Sartorius to think to himself. 'So, all but Jaden and the Chosen Duelist of Odaiba have seen the Light. I wonder why.'

However, Sartorius' thoughts were interrupted when Chazz, Alexis and Bastion entered the room, as did three of the four Chosen Duelists, who were now dressed in white versions of Duel Academy's Obelisk Blue uniforms.

And Sartorius was a little surprised and intrigued to see two more Duelists, one he could tell was supposed to be the Chosen Duelist from Odaiba, but while they had the same Maroon coloured hair and spiky style, they were female.

Beside Takuya was a boy around the same age as the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame, who had black hair and a white bandana.

And lastly, beside the Chosen Duelist of Shinjuku, better known as Takato Matsuki, was the red dragon, and his Digimon partner, Guilmon, only now the black markings that adorned his being were now a pale white colour, showing that he too had been brainwashed by the Society of Light.

"Ah, I see that most of you were successful." Sartorius commented, in which Alexis bowed her head and said apologetically. "Forgive me, master Sartorius."

"Don't worry, Alexis." Jun told Alexis in a reassuring tone, before she turned to Sartorius and stated in a serious tone. "I promise you that once I'm through with my brother, Davis too will see the Light."

"Me too, master Sartorius. I will help my friends and all those who have yet to serve you see the Light." Takato then said in a loyal tone.

"And If Takato follows you; than I will too, master Sartorius." Guilmon added, as the brainwashed dragon Digimon bowed his head, which made Sartorius smile, as even though he had failed to get a hold of the Chosen Duelist of Odaiba, he had new servants at his disposal and command.

-Around the same time in the Digital World-

Using his new Deck, Davis had been Dueling Digimon after Digimon to test his skills by overcoming various Dueling Deck styles and using his skills to counter their strategies, and building a stronger bond with his Deck with each victory as Veemon cheered him on and Gennai could only watch as an impressed smile appeared across his face at the skills the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was showing as his bond was growing faster and stronger than Gennai had anticipated.

Currently Davis was in the middle of a Duel with a Guardromon, in which the leader of the younger Digidestined had Summoned Elemental HERO Darkbright (2000/1000), but his Monster was no match for Guardromon's Defenses and his deadly weapon, the Spell Card: Wave-Motion Cannon.

"I increase my victory by 24.3% by Sacrificing Inpachi (1600/1900) to Summon Woodborg Inpachi (500/2500) in Defense Mode." Guardromon said, as he placed the aforementioned Card on his Duel Disc, before the Machine Digimon then told Davis. "And don't forget, with my Field Spell: Chorus of Sanctuary and my Spell Card: Yellow Luster Shield still in action, Woodborg Inpachi's Defense is increased by 800 Points." (2500 → 3300)

"Next turn I will activate the power of my Wave Motion Cannon and will inflict 3000 Points of Damage to you. Victory is 97.5% assured." Guardromon stated as the Champion level Digimon ended his turn.

"I'm not going to lose. I Summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole in Attack Mode!" (900/300) Davis announced, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship exclaimed. "Grand Mole Attack!"

"Illogical. Your Grand Mole is far weaker than my Woodborg Inpachi. If you Attack, you will only Damage yourself." Guardromon stated in a confused tone.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but when Neo-Spacian Grand Mole is involved in an Attack with another Monster, not only is all Damage negated, but both Monsters are returned to their owner's hands." Davis replied, which shocked Guardromon, as the Machine Digimon could only watch as Neo-Spacian Grand Mole slammed his drill-encased head directly into Woodborg Inpachi's cheat, which sent him and Woodborg Inpachi from the Field back to their owner's hands, leaving Guardromon's Field completely void of Monsters, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then exclaimed. "Elemental HERO Darkbright Attack Guardromon with Dark Blast!"

Doing as Davis had commanded, Darkbright unleashed a blast of black coloured lightning from his right hand, which struck Guardromon, causing the Champion level Digimon to groan out as his Life Points were reduced to 0.

Ending Scores:

Davis: 2400

Guardromon: 0

"And that's game." Davis stated after his victory, in which the leader of the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then prepared for his next Duel, in which Guardromon exited the dojo and a Divermon took his place.

"Let's Duel!" Davis and Divermon exclaimed as they each drew the top five Cards from their Decks.

Starting Scores:

Davis: 4000

Divermon: 4000

The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then drew the sixth Card from the top of his Deck and called out. "I activate the Spell Card: Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more Cards. Next, I Summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole in Attack Mode and Set two Cards face-down."

"I Summon Granadora (1900/700) in Attack Mode!" Divermon announced, before the Sea Animal Digimon told Davis. "And when Granadora is successfully Summoned, I gain 1000 Life Points."

"And if you think I'm going to fall for your little mole's trick, kid, you can forget it, cause I play a Trap Card!" Divermon then called out.

"A Trap?" Veemon questioned, before the Digimon of Courage and Friendship stated. "But you have to Set a Trap first in order it to activate."

"Not as long as I have this, the Spell Card: Trap Booster!" Divermon replied, before the Ultimate level Digimon explained. "Now, by discarding one Card from my hand, I can play any Trap Card without Setting it first. And the Trap I choose is a Trap Card known as the Compulsory Evacuation Device! Which sends your Neo-Spacian Grand Mole back to your hand."

"And now that your Field is Monster free, I can Attack you directly. But not before I Equip Granadora with the Spell: Reptilianne Rage!" Divermon announced, as he placed the Spell Card in the first slot of his Spell/Trap Card zone, raising the Attack power of Granadora by 800 (1900 → 2700)

"Now Granadora, Attack!" Divermon commanded, however, as Granadora let out a loud roar and charged at Davis, the leader of the younger Digidestined was ready for the Attack.

"Not so fast! I play a Trap Card: A Hero Emerges!" Davis announced, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship explained the Effect of his Trap. "Since you declared an Attack, you must now select one Card from my hand. And if it's a Monster, I get to Summon it. No questions asked."

Divermon let out a small groan, before he smiled and said in an impressed tone. "Not a bad move, kid. Now you have a five in one chance of getting your Grand Mole back, which would leave me vulnerable next turn."

And deciding not to waste time, Divermon immediately held up his right arm, pointed at the remaining Cards in Davis' hand and called out. "I choose the middle Card!"

"Lucky for you it wasn't Neo-Spacian Grand Mole." Davis replied, before a sly smile appeared on the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's face, as he announced. "But unfortunately you chose Elemental HERO Neos!" (2500/2000)

"Alright! Now with Neos guarding Davis, he won't lose any Life Points." Veemon stated, however, Gennai then told the Digimon of Courage and Friendship. "Look closer Veemon."

Confused by Gennai's order, Veemon did as he was told and was surprised to see Elemental HERO Neos was in Attack Mode.

"Granadora, crush Neos!" Divermon then ordered, in which Granadora opened up its massive maw and charged at Neos, but it was then Davis called out. "Sorry, but I active Negate Attack! Which stops your Monster from Attacking!"

Divermon could only watch as Granadora slammed into a wall of wind, which repelled the Reptile Monster, in which Granadora's Summoner could only end his turn, allowing Davis to commence his counterattack, but not before playing two Cards face-down.

Current Scores:

Davis: 4000

Divermon: 5000

"I activate the Spell: Take Over 5!" Davis announced, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship told Divermon. "Now by discarding the top five Cards from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can remove this Card from play next turn and in exchange I can draw one Card."

As Divermon watched as Davis discarded his five Cards, the Sea Animal Digimon couldn't help but to question himself. 'What's this kid up to?'

"Next I Summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole back to the Field. And with everything all ready, it's time to put my plan into motion." Davis stated, which caused Divermon to ask in confusion. "What are you talking about, kid?"

"It's time for a Contact Fusion! Neo-Spacian Grand Mole combine with Elemental HERO Neos to form Elemental HERO Grand Neos!" (2500/2000) Davis exclaimed, as the two monsters leapt into the air, in which Veemon and Divermon watched in awe as Davis' Monsters collided in a bright light, and seconds later, the two Monsters had turned into one.

"Contact Fusion?" Veemon asked curiously, in which Gennai replied in a friendly tone. "Think of it like a Fusion Summon, only without the requirement of Polymerization."

"That's so cool!" Veemon exclaimed.

"And if you think that's something, Veemon. Just wait till you check out Grand Neos' special ability." Davis replied, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship told his Digimon partner and Divermon. "So now I can return any Monster my opponent controls back to their hand!"

"No! Now I'm wide open for a direct Attack!" Divermon said in a panic filled tone, as the Ultimate level Digimon was forced to return Granadora back to his hand, in which he then groaned out as Grand Neos slammed his massive drill-encased arm into him, inflicting 2500 Points of Damage to his Life Points.

"And with that I end my turn." Davis then said, in which Grand Neos began to glow brightly, before the Card was returned to Davis' Extra Deck, which caused Veemon to question in a confused and worried tone. "Hey, what's going on? What happened to Davis' Monster?"

"While the power of Contact Fusion is indeed impressive, it does have one draw back. Monsters Summoned by a Contact Fusion can only stay on the Field for on turn." Gennai explained.

"But that means Davis is Defenseless!" Veemon stated in a worried tone, however, his human partner then told him in a reassuring tone. "Don't worry about me, Veemon. So long as I believe in myself and trust my Deck, I won't lose. I play one Card face-down and end my turn."

"I bet you won't be saying that after I beat ya!" Divermon called out, as he drew the top Card from his Deck and began his turn.

Current Scores:

Davis: 4000

Divermon: 3500

"I activate the Spell: Card of Demise." Divermon said, before the Ultimate level Digimon explained the Effect of his Spell Card. "Now I get to draw five more Cards, but in five turns I must discard my entire hand, not that this Duel will last that long."

"Next, I activate my Trap Card: Ultimate Offering. Now I can Summon two Monsters this turn for the price of only 500 Life Points. And if you thought one Granadora was trouble, just wait till there are double!" Divermon announced, as two Granadora appeared before him, in which the Sea Animal Digimon's Life Points went up by 2000. (3000 → 5000)

"And with that, my second Trap activates. I reveal Aqua Chorus!" Divermon announced, in which the Sea Animal Digimon then exclaimed. "Now since there are Monsters on the Field with the same name, they both gain 500 Attack and Defense Points!" (1900/700 → 2200/1200)

"And now this Duel is mine!" Divermon exclaimed, however, it was then Davis called out. "Not so fast! I play I play my Quick-Play Spell: Quick Summon!"

"Now I can Summon a Monster during your turn. So come to the Field Card Trooper!" (400/400) Davis called, as he placed the aforementioned Card on his Duel Disc in Defense Mode, only for it to get crushed into pieces by one of Divermon's Granadora, in which the leader of the younger Digidestined announced. "You just activated the special ability of Card Trooper! When it is sent to the Graveyard, I'm allowed to draw one Card."

"Well that won't help you now, kid!" Divermon yelled out, as his second Granadora charged at Davis and struck the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship with its tail, causing Davis to groan out as he lost 2200 Life Points.

"I Set two Cards face-down, and with that I end my turn." Divermon said, as a confident smirk appeared on his face, in which the Sea Animal Digimon thought to himself as he watched Davis start his turn. 'Go ahead and make your move, kid. Even if you do manage to Summon a Monster with a higher Attack than mine, my Traps will give my Granadora duo a serious Attack boost. And then this Duel is as good as mine.'

Current Scores:

Davis: 1800

Divermon: 5000

"My move!" Davis called out in a strong voice, as he drew the top Card from his Deck, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship stated. "And now I remove my Take Over 5 Spell Card from play so I can draw one more Card."

Davis then took the aforementioned Spell Card from his Duel Disc and placed it into his jacket pocket, before the leader of the younger Digidestined added a fifth Card from the top of his Deck and then called out. "I Summon Elemental HERO Sparkman!" (1600/1400)

"Next I Equip my Sparkman with Spark Blaster!" Davis announced, before the blaster materialized in Sparkman's right hand and aimed it at the Granadora duo. "And when Sparkman is Equipped with Spark Blaster, he can fire up to three shots at any Monster on the Field, switching their Mode."

Divermon was shocked as one out of two of his Granadora was forced to Defense Mode, in which the Ultimate level Digimon thought to himself in a panic filled tone. 'No! Now that my Monster is in Defense Mode, my Traps are useless!'

"And now I use Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Sparkman with Elemental HERO Bladedge (2600/1800) in my hand!" Davis announced, in which Sparkman and Bladedge began to swirl into one another, before they both began to glow brightly, in which the leader of the younger Digidestined then called out strongly. "And now, out of two come one. So get ready to meet Elemental HERO Plasma Vice!" (2600/2300)

"Next I activate Plasma Vice's special ability. Now by discarding one Card from my hand I can destroy one Monster you control in Attack Mode!" "And then I'll have Plasma Vice finish your other Granadora with Plasma Pulsation!"

Divermon could only watch in awe as Elemental HERO Plasma Vice's hands began to charge up with electricity, before the yellow armoured master of lightning fired volts of lightning from both hands, which struck and Destroyed both his Granadora, costing him the Duel, as not only did Plasma Vice's piercing Effect inflict 1400 Points of Damage to Divermon, but also Granadora's Life Point Effect acted as a double-edged sword.

While Granadora's Effect increased the Summoner's Life Points by 1000 when Summoned, they would automatically lose 2000 if Granadora was sent to the Graveyard, and since Divermon had just lost two Granadora, the Ultimate level Digimon was dealt an extra 4000 Points of Damage.

Ending Scores:

Davis: 1800

Divermon: 0

Veemon then ran over to Davis and happily exclaimed. "Way to go Davis! That was amazing!"

"Yeah, you definitely have some moves, kid." Divermon then interrupted, in which Davis and Veemon turned to see the Sea Animal Digimon had a smile on his face, before he stated, as the Ultimate level Digimon walked up to the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship. "I can now see why the Crest of Miracles chose you as its wielder."

"Thanks." Davis happily replied, before the leader of the younger Digidestined then held out his right arm and shook hands with Divermon, before the pair broke from their friendly handshake, in which the Ultimate level Digimon then left the dojo, as Davis had one final Duel that would push him to the limit.

"Excellent work Davis. You won against every Digimon I had organized for you to face. And I can sense you have built up a very strong bond with your Deck." Gennai said proudly, which caused Davis to ask curiously. "Does that mean we can now return to the Real World now and stop the Society of Light?"

"Not yet Davis. You have one final challenge to complete." Gennai replied, before Davis and Veemon watched in confusion as Gennai climbed into the inactive Mekanorimon, before the pair realized what the final challenge was as Gennai pulled a Duel Disc out of the cockpit and attached it to his arm.

"Your final challenge is to win against me in a Duel." Gennai said, as Mekanorimon moved to the other side of the dojo, in which Gennai then told Davis in a serious tone, as he activated his Duel Disc. "And I won't be holding back."

"That's good. Because I want to show you the skills I have gained from my Deck and the strength it has given me." Davis replied, as he put all of his Cards back into his Deck, shuffled them, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then placed his Deck back into his Duel Disc, in which Davis and Gennai then called out strongly. "Let's Duel!"

Starting Scores:

Gennai: 4000

Davis: 4000

"I think I'll make the first move by Summoning The Trojan Horse (1600/1200) in Attack Mode!" Gennai announced from his Mekanorimon, before he then said. "And then I'll end my turn by Setting two Cards face-down."

"I activate Pot of Greed." Davis said as he drew the top two Cards from his Deck, before the leader of the younger Digidestined then exclaimed. "Next I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in my hand to Summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" (2100/1200)

It was then Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix appeared in front of Davis, before the HERO pair began to swirl into one another and then both began to glow brightly, in which the two and created the one and only Elemental HERO Flame Wingman.

"Now go, Flame Wingman and Attack with Infernal Rage!" Davis then exclaimed, in which Elemental HERO Flame Wingman's dragon-like arm opened up and unleashed a wave of fire, which headed straight for Gennai and his Monster, however, Gennai was ready for the Attack.

"Sorry Davis, But I play the Trap: Hallowed Life Barrier!" Gennai called out, as he activated the aforementioned Trap Card, before he explained the Effect of his Trap Card. "Now by discarding one Card from my hand to the Graveyard, all Damage is reduced to 0 this turn."

Davis let out a frustrated groan as he watched as Gennai discarded one Card, before a light blue shield of energy circled around him, in which Gennai's Monster was engulfed by the inferno of Elemental HERO Flame Wingman and Destroyed, but was spared from not only the Damage of Elemental HERO Flame Wingman's Attack, but also from the green skinned behemoth's special ability.

"I'll play four Cards face-down and end my turn." Davis then said, as he placed four Cards in the four slots on his Duel Disc, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship waited for whatever techniques, and no doubt, amazing moves, Gennai had in store.

"I activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn. Gennai said as he placed the aforementioned Spell Card in the first slot of his Spell/Trap Card zone on his Duel Disc, in which Davis and Veemon watched as The Trojan Horse arose from the Graveyard and back to Gennai's side of the Field, however, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship could tell Gennai had something that would push Davis' skills as a Duelist and his bond with his Deck to the limit.

"Next I activate Card of Sanctity." Gennai said, in which Gennai then drew the top five Cards from his Deck, while Davis drew six, in which Gennai then smiled at the Cards he drew and then told the leader of the younger Digidestined in a strong tone of voice. "And now it's time to experience the full power of a true bond between a Duelist and his Deck! I Sacrifice The Trojan Horse to Summon Ancient Gear Golem!" (3000/3000)

Davis and Veemon could only watch in amazement as Gennai sent The Trojan Horse from his Field to the Graveyard, in which the colossal sized mechanism rose before Gennai and towered above the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship.

"Hold up!" Veemon called out, which snapped Davis out of his amazement, in which the Rookie level Digimon called out. "Ancient Gear Golem has Eight Stars and therefore needs two Sacrifices to be Summoned!"

"Sorry Veemon, but when The Trojan Horse is used to Tribute Summon an Earth Attribute Monster, it counts as two Sacrifices." Gennai replied, before he turned back to Davis and called out as he placed two Cards in the first two slots of his Spell/Trap Card zones on his Duel Disc. "Now I activate two Spell Cards! The first one is called Pump up, which doubles the attack of my Monster for one turn. And the second Spell is known as Raigeki, which Destroys all Monsters you control!"

It was then Veemon was left speechless, as not only did Ancient Gear Golem's Attack rise to 6000, but also a massive bolt of lightning struck down from the roof, which Destroyed Elemental HERO Flame Wingman, however, it was then Davis called out. "I activate Elemental Mirage!"

"Now when an Elemental HERO is Destroyed by a Card Effect, it comes right back to the Field. So return Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Davis then exclaimed, in which the Elemental Mirage Trap started to crack and as it shattered to pieces Flame Wingman emerged from the Trap.

"Very impressive Davis. But my Ancient Gear Golem still has yet to Attack." Gennai commented, before he exclaimed. "Go Ancient Gear Golem! Mechanized Melee!"

Doing as Gennai had commanded, Ancient Gear Golem pulled its right arm back before the mechanical behemoth shot slammed its fist forward, in which Gennai and Veemon expected Elemental HERO Flame Wingman to be Destroyed and for Davis to be on 100 Life Points, but the pair were confused when Ancient Gear Golem's strike was brought to a halt, as the towering automaton's fist stopped inches away from Davis' Monster, causing Veemon to question in curiosity and confusion. "Hey Davis, what's going on?"

"Simple. I activated my Trap: Draining Shield, Which not only stopped Gennai's Attack, but increased my Life Points by the Attack of Ancient Gear Golem." Davis replied, in which Veemon thought to himself. 'Whoa! Davis is Dueling like never before. It looks like Ancient Gear Golem isn't the only one who's getting pumped up.'

"I'll just end my turn." Gennai said, as a smile appeared on his face, as he could tell Davis' bond with his new Deck was getting stronger with every turn.

Current Scores:

Gennai: 4000

Davis: 10000

"I activate Fusion Recovery!" Davis called out, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship activated the aforementioned Spell, before he then explained the Effect of his Spell. "Now I can return Polymerization and one Elemental HERO back to my hand."

"And now I use Polymerization to fuse the Elemental HERO on the Field with Elemental HERO Sparkman in my hand to create Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!" (2500/2100) Davis exclaimed, as Sparkman appeared behind Elemental HERO Flame Wingman, in which the HERO pair were surrounded by lightning, before Gennai and Veemon had to shield their eyes as Bright light emitted from Davis' side of the Field.

And when the light died down, Gennai and Veemon were both amazed to see Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman standing proudly before Davis.

"Next, I play the Spell Card: Fake Hero. And with its power Elemental Hero Neos is Special Summoned to the Field from my hand!" Davis announced, as he placed his Elemental HERO Neos Card on his Duel Disc, which appeared beside Shining Flare Wingman, before the leader of the younger Digidestined called out. "And since I haven't technically Summoned yet, I'll Summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" (500/500)

"Now it's time for a Contact Fusion! I combine Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab with Elemental HERO Neos to form..." Davis exclaimed, as the two monsters leapt into the air, collided in a bright light, and seconds later, the two Monsters had turned into "...Elemental HERO Flare Neos!" (2500/2000)

"And now the special abilities of my HEROES activate! So for every Spell and Trap Card on the Field Flare Neos gains 400 extra Attack Points. And For every Elemental HERO in my Graveyard Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 extra Attack Points, and I count three Set Cards and four Elemental HERO Monsters in the Graveyard!" Davis announced, in which both Shining Flare Wingman and Flare Neos each gained an additional 1200 Attack Points, raising the Elemental HERO pair's Attack to 3700.

"Way to go Davis!" Veemon cheered, before the blue dragon Digimon called out. "Now send Gennai and his Ancient Gear Golem to the scrap yard!"

"Right Veemon." Davis replied before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship exclaimed. "Shining Flare Wingman Attack!"

However, as Shining Flare Wingman lunged at Ancient Gear Golem, Gennai then announced. "Not so fast Davis. I activate my face-down Spell: Limiter Removal!"

It was then Ancient Gear Golem's Attack once again rose to 6000, which caused Veemon to worry for his human partner, but it was then Davis suddenly called out. "I'll see your Spell Card and play my own! De-Fusion!"

"Impressive move Davis. Now your Shining Flare Wingman will split back into Flame Wingman and Sparkman, ceasing your Attack and sparing your life Points." Gennai commented, however, a small smirk appeared on Davis' face, before the leader of the younger Digidestined asked in sly tone. "Now whoever said I was going to use De-Fusion on Flare Wingman?"

Hearing Davis' question caused Gennai to question back in a surprised tone. "You're not?"

"No. I use on De-Fusion Elemental HERO Flare Neos!" Davis exclaimed, in which Flare Neos split apart and returned to Elemental HERO Neos and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab.

"And if you're wondering why I chose Flare Neos, I'll show ya. I activate the Trap: Neos Spiral Force! Now, since I have Elemental HERO Neos on the Field, I can double the Attack of any Monster on the Field for one turn. And I choose Shining Flare Wingman!" Davis exclaimed, which left Gennai and Veemon speechless as Shining Flare Wingman began to glow a bright gold, as his Attack shot up from 3400 to 6800.

"And when Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman Destroys a Monster, you take Damage equal to the Attack of the Monster I just Destroyed!" Davis told Gennai, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then exclaimed. "Flare Wingman, end this Duel with Solar Flare!"

Doing as Davis had commanded, Shining Flare Wingman slammed his right fist into Ancient Gear Golem's chest, causing Mekanorimon to collapse onto its knees as the Machine Digimon short-circuited by the overwhelming power as Gennai lost over 6000 Life Points in one devastating shot, but while Mekanorimon went out of commission, Gennai closed his eyes and smiled.

Ending Scores:

Davis: 10000

Gennai: 0

After the Duel was over and the holograms faded, Davis asked in a curious tone. "So, how did I do Gennai?"

"Perfect. Not only did you not lose a single Life Point, but through the entire Duel I could tell you put all your trust in your Cards and they gave it right back." Gennai happily replied, before he stated in a proud tone. "I have no doubts now that the Society of Light will stop you now."

"Great!" Veemon exclaimed happily, before the 'V' marked Digimon asked curiously. "Now we can return to the Real World right?"

In response to Veemon's question, Gennai smiled and said. "Just one more thing before you go."

"What is it?" Veemon questioned, as he and Davis watched as Gennai began to rummage through Mekanorimon's cockpit, until he came across something very important, and intended for Veemon.

"Veemon, catch." Gennai then called out from inside Mekanorimon, in which Veemon was a little surprised when Gennai suddenly threw something out of his Mekanorimon, but the blue dragon Digimon's surprise was heightened as the item Gennai had thrown to him was a familiar golden Digi-Egg, which then shone brightly and then, standing in Veemon's place was no longer the Rookie level Digimon, but the Digimon that destroyed Kimeramon, Magnamon.

"The Digi-Egg of Miracles!" Magnamon stated in a highly surprised tone, before he questioned Gennai. "Where did you find it?"

"It doesn't matter where I found it. What matters is that you now own it." Gennai happily replied, in which Davis checked his D-Terminal and was amazed to see the data of the Digi-Egg of Miracles had been uploaded into his D-Terminal, beside the Digi-Egg of Courage and the Digi-Egg of Friendship, which caused Magnamon to ask in an excited tone. "Now that we have the Digi-Egg of Miracles, does this mean I can Digivolve to Magnamon anytime I want?"

In response to Magnamon's question, Gennai smiled, nodded his head and told the gold armour plated Digimon. "Though it does use more energy than ExVeemon, Flamedramon or Raidramon, I know just like Davis and his Deck, you'll use your power as the Digimon of Miracles wisely."

"Thanks Gennai." Magnamon replied, before he De-Digivolved back to Veemon and stated. "I won't let ya down."

With that all done, Davis then pulled out his D-3 and called out. "Digiport Open!"

As Davis and Veemon headed back to the Real World, Gennai thought to himself in a pleased and proud. 'Good luck you two. The fate of your sister, Odaiba and the entire Digital World are in your hands. And I know neither of you will fail your duties as the bearers of Miracles.'


	3. Making new friends

-Age of characters-  
Ash Ketchum: Age 17  
Dawn: Age 16  
Chapter 3: Making new friends

On board a large luxury ship heading straight for Duel Academy coming into view from a distance, were various male and female teenagers, dressed in Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, or Obelisk Blue uniforms, varying on their Dueling skills, however, even with all the new students, one stands out, and that is non other than Davis Motomiya, the Digidestined of Courage, Friendship and Miracles and one of the Chosen Duelists, who is now wearing a male Obelisk Blue blazer over a black shirt, light grey pants and a pair of white and red coloured sneakers.

'Finally I've made it to Duel Academy. Now all I have to do is save my friends from a maniacal mastermind who wants to take over the world, some things never change.' Davis thought to himself.

But it was then Davis' thoughts were interrupted when a large gym-bag beside Davis began to shake, before the bag unzipped, in which Veemon and Silvermon then poked their heads out, before Davis' Digimon partner told his human partner. "Cheer up, Davis. You are finally going to Duel Academy like you dreamed."

Davis yelped out in shock, before he tried to push Veemon's head back into the gym bag as the leader of the younger Digidestined told his Digimon partner. "Veemon! What did I tell you? It might have been several years since we kicked MaloMyotismon's sorry butt, however, not everybody is exactly used to acknowledging Digimon, yet! What if someone sees you?"

"Well, it's not fair." Veemon whined as the Rookie level Digimon fought Davis' forceful pushing, before he asked, as the 'V' marked Digimon looked over to his right. "How come that girl can have those creatures out?"

It was then Davis and Silvermon looked over to see a girl around his age with dark blue hair, deep blue eyes, a white coloured beanie on her head and an Obelisk Blue uniform, while a small brown rabbit was rubbing the back of a small yellow mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail who looked quite depressed.

"Those are Pokémon, Veemon. And the reason she can have them out is because she is a Pokémon Trainer, and from what I've heard about them is that when a Pokémon Trainer captures or obtains a Pokémon trough trading, they will obey their Trainer, so long as they are treated with respect. And besides, they aren't causing any trouble." Davis explained.

"Well, alright." Veemon replied, as his question had been answered, but it was then Veemon looked over to a girl with orange hair, which had been tied up into a spiky ponytail and a teenage boy around the same age as him with gray eyes, blue hair and backpack, both of whom were wearing Ra Yellow jackets, and then asked. "But what about her? How come she can have her Digimon out?"

"What Digimon?" Davis questioned back as the Digidestined of Miracles couldn't see any other Digimon other than Veemon and Silvermon.

"I think he means me." A female voice then replied behind Davis, which caused the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to jump back in surprise, before he turned around to see a tall and slender Digimon with yellow fur and purple gloves, better known as Renamon.

"Renamon, I thought I told you to stay hidden." The orange haired girl then said in a serious tone, in which Renamon then bowed her head and said in an apologetic tone. "I apologize Rika. But when Veemon sensed my presence, I decided not to hide myself from him or Davis."

"Wait! How do you know about us?" Veemon asked in a surprised tone, in which Davis replied. "Remember, we did defeat MaloMyotismon and stopped him from shrouding the entire world in eternal darkness, and I don't think that would go unnoticed."

"That's true. But we also know about you, your friends and fights in the Digital World against the forces of evil from the Digimon Adventure series on TV." A voice told Davis, Veemon and Silvermon, which confused the trio as to where the voice came from, until the backpack on the teen's back opened up, revealing a Terriermon hiding within, before the Rookie level Digimon got out and said. "Sorry Henry. But it was getting cramped in there. I don't know ho you guys do it."

"You'll get used to it. Veemon commented, before the 'V' marked Digimon asked in a curious tone, as he and Silvermon got out of Davis' bag. "But what do you mean about the Digimon Adventure series?"

"Moumantai." Terriermon replied, before Henry's Digimon partner explained that back in their hometown, Shinjuku, that somehow the adventures the older and younger Digidestined went through was turned into a television series, that generated countless fans, including the leader of the Tamers, Takato Matsuki, and it was through the love of Digimon and was inspired by Agumon and Veemon to draw his own Digimon, Guilmon, which gave him life in the Digital World, before the newly created Digimon Bio-emerged into the Real World, where he meet Takato, who was naturally afraid to see a real life monster made of data, but then realized that Guilmon was no harm to him, and was actually his Digimon Partner, while Takato is his Tamer, in which the two became good friends.

Henry then continued the tale and told Davis, Veemon and Silvermon that eventually after he learnt that he wasn't the only Tamer that he became close friends with Takato and Guilmon, and though they started off as enemies towards Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon, as Rika felt that Digimon, including her Digimon partner, Renamon, were only created to fight and were programmed for nothing else, but soon learnt that Digimon had thoughts, feelings and were just as real as her, in which Rika and Renamon soon became friends with the two Tamers and their Digimon Partners.

And it was after Henry told the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, his Digimon partner and his sister's Digimon about how thanks to Guilmon exceeding the power of his Mega form, Gallantmon, that he was able to transform into his Crimson Mode and defeat a mutated program that was originally designed to reduce artificial intelligence to its original state if it exceeded its original parameters, but due to its programming, it believed humans and Digimon had evolved too far and tried to eradicate all living forms in both the Digital World and Real World, but was reverted back to its original harmless state and sent it back to the Digital World, where it remained docile ever since, as well as a swarm of Mega level Digimon known as Parasimon, which could control people and Digimon through its tentacles, and wanted to destroy Shinjuku, but were stopped by the undeniable power Gallantmon wielded in his Crimson Mode, which caused Davis to say in an impressed tone. "Whoa! That's amazing. But where are Takato and Guilmon cause I'd really like to meet them."

"I'm sure Takato and Guilmon would like to meet you too, Davis." Henry replied, before he told Davis in a somewhat saddened tone. "But unfortunately Takato and Guilmon aren't with us."

"What do you mean?" Silvermon questioned, in which Rika replied in her usual serious tone. "What he means is Gogglehead and his Digimon are already at Duel Academy. It all started several days ago..."

-Flashback: Within Shinjuku Park -

Currently waiting patiently for their friends was a familiar red haired girl and her foxy Digimon partner, Renamon, who had been asked by Takato over the phone to meet him and Guilmon as they had something they both wanted to share and tell them.

Meanwhile, as Takato and his Digimon partner, the kind hearted and always friendly virus-type Digimon, Guilmon, were waiting for Rika and Renamon, Henry, Jeri and Terriermon were hiding in the distance and out of sight, as they both knew that after so long, the leader of the Tamers and his Digimon partner were ready to confess their feelings towards the Digimon Queen and her loyal Digimon Partner.

It was after Guilmon had released Rika from Parasimon's control and Takato saved her from losing her life on Locomon that he had started to fall in love with her, and though he had developed a crush on Jeri, Takato's feelings towards Rika were much stronger than those compared to Jeri, and it was after Henry asked Jeri on a date, in which they soon became boyfriend and girlfriend that shortly after, any feelings towards Jeri, other than friendship were gone.

Takato was happy that the pair had fallen in love, and in turn Henry and Jeri wished Takato and Guilmon the best of luck when they would tell Rika and Renamon that they loved them.

However, Takato and Guilmon were soon to find out how Rika and Renamon felt about them as they could see the pair walking over to them, in which the Digimon Queen then asked in her usual serious tone. "So why did you want to see us, Gogglehead?"

In response to Rika's question, Takato couldn't help himself but to scratch the back of his head as he stuttered out. "Well... Uh... Rika... Um... You know how we're going to Duel Academy in a few days?"

"Yeah." Rika replied, curious as to where Takato was going with his question.

"Well, we wanted to give these Cards to you." Takato replied, which surprised Rika and Renamon, as the leader of the Tamers and the red dragon each handed their respective love interest a Duel Monsters Card.

"How come?" Renamon asked in a curious tone, as she looked at the Card Guilmon had handed her, in which Takato's Digimon partner replied as a tiny blush appeared on his cheeks. "It's because you're our friends and we really like you both."

"And we... Uh... Care a lot about you two... And what I'm really trying to say Rika, is that I..." Takato began to say, however, it was then the leader of the Tamers was interrupted when his cell phone began to ring, which annoyed Guilmon's Tamer, but answered it never the less. "Hello?"

It was after a few moments of watching Takato talk with the unknown caller that the leader of the Tamers then ending his conversation, before he told Guilmon as he placed his cell phone back into his jacket pocket. "Sorry but we have to go home Guilmon."

"How come?" Guilmon asked in a curious tone, in which Takato told his Digimon partner. "The person who just called was a representative from Duel Academy and wanted to meet me back home for part of some kind of last minute Duel initiation."

"Duel initiation?" Renamon then asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure what this Duel initiation is all about but the caller said that they wanted to Duel me to test my Dueling skills to see if I was worthy of joining some kind of group called the Society of Light." Takato replied, before the goggle wearing teen turned to Guilmon and said. "C'mon boy. The sooner we get this Duel initiation over, the sooner we can return."

"Ok, Takato." Guilmon replied in a loyal tone, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark followed his Tamer back to the Matsuki residence, however, neither were aware of the dangers they were going to step into.

-End Flashback-

"...And after Renamon and I went to see if Takato had creamed the Duel Academy representative, we learnt that they had left for Duel Academy sometime ago." Rika told Davis, Veemon and Silvermon, as the female Tamer ended her story.

"But we don't know what happened in the Duel or even if Takato won." Renamon then added, before a voice that was only familiar to the Tamers and their Digimon partners said. "I can answer that."

It was then Veemon noticed something small and white hiding inside a lifejacket, in which the blue dragon Digimon lifted the lifejacket up, revealing non other than...

"Calumon?" Henry questioned, before he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help save Takato and Guilmon from the scary Light." Calumon replied, before the Digimon of Digivolution explained.

-Flashback: After Takato and Guilmon had left Shinjuku Park-

Calumon was happily skipping and signing a song about not having to wear underwear through Shinjuku, as thanks to Takato, Guilmon and the other Tamers and Digimon partners that people no longer feared Digimon and were gladly welcomed, as long as they didn't cause trouble.

However, Calumon stopped when he heard an unknown male voice call out from the front of the Matsuki bakery. "It's my move and get ready to say goodbye to your Blue-eyes!"

Curious as to who was Dueling, Calumon quietly made his way over to Takato's home, just out of sight so he wasn't detected, but thanks to his heightened Digimon senses, the friendly Digimon could hear the Duel perfectly, in which Calumon watched as Takato, who had one of his most powerful Monsters, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), which annoyed Seto Kaiba that Pegasus had made more copies of his rarest Dragon, and a face-down, who was Dueling a black haired male around the same age as the leader of the tamers, dressed completely in white, who had VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon. (3000/2800) on his side of the Field, however, Calumon's senses could also sense an unusual and wicked presence emitting from the unknown Duelist.

And Calumon wasn't the only Digimon who was uneasy by the Duelist dressed in white, as Guilmon's eyes had narrowed into slit shapes and was snarling as the red dragon Digimon too could sense the uncomfortable force contained within Takato's opponent.

"I now activate the Effect of my VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon. (3000/2800) So, now I can remove any Card from play you control!" The black haired Duelist then announced, in which Takato could only watch as his Blue-Eyes White Dragon was sent to oblivion, before the Duelist dressed in white then commanded. "Dragon Catapult Cannon Attack him directly with Ultimate Destruction!"

"Not so fast Chazz. I reveal my Trap Card: Magic Cylinder!" Takato called out, revealing his opponent's name, before the goggle wearing teen explained. "And thanks to my Trap, not only are my Life Points spared, but you take the Damage I would've taken."

It was then VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon fired two devastating blasts of blue energy from the cannons on its chest, which went straight into the cylinder on the right and fired from the left cylinder, striking Chazz with 3000 Points of Damage from the Attack of his own Monster, but Chazz didn't seem the least bit fazed by the Trap and the high amount of Damage he had just received, which worried Takato a little.

But Takato had more to worry about, as VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon remained on the Field, before Chazz then said. "I play two Cards face-down and end my turn."

Current Scores:

Takato: 3800

Chazz: 700

As Takato drew the top Card from his Deck to his hand, the leader of the Tamers smiled and told Chazz. "While there are no Monsters in my Deck with more Attack Points than your Dragon Catapult Cannon, there will soon be one as I Summon Gale Dogra (650/600) in Defense Mode."

"Oh please. What can that little pest do?" Chazz asked in an unimpressed tone.

"I'll show you. Now at the cost of 3000 Life Points I can send any Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck right to the Graveyard." Takato replied, before the goggle wearing teen then announced as he placed a Spell Card in the first slot of his Spell/Trap Card zone on his Duel Disc. "But my Monster won't be in the Graveyard for long, because I use the Spell Card: Monster Reborn on my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" (4500/4000)

It was then the three headed Blue-Eyes of undeniable power rose before Takato, letting out a fearsome roar at Chazz with all three of his heads, however, the Ojama Duelist still didn't show any signs of worry, and he was about to show why.

"Nice try, Chosen Duelist. But you've fallen right into my trap." Chazz told Takato, before he activated his face-down Trap Card and announced. "I activate Chthonian Polymer!"

Takato, Guilmon and Calumon could only watch as both VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon shattered to pieces, before a ring of fire arose before Chazz, and from the flames emerged Takato's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, which then let out a loud and fearsome roar at his former Summoner, before the Duelist dressed in white laughed out and then told the leader of the Tamers. "From the second you Summoned that Blue-Eyes, destiny told me you had a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. And now your Monster is mine."

Takato let out a frustrated groan that his most powerful Monster was now being used against him, until the leader of the Tamers then said. "Don't forget Chazz, it's still my turn and I'll use it to play two Cards face-down."

As Chazz drew the top Card from his Deck and began his turn, Takato thought to himself. 'Chazz my have my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon now but the second he Attacks, I'll spring my first Trap on him, Mirror Force, which will Destroy every Monster he has in Attack Mode. And then with my second Trap: Call of the Haunted, I'll be ale to bring my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon back to my side of the Field and win the Duel.'

"First I activate my face-down Card; Ring of Destruction, which Destroys any Monster on the Field and we both take Damage equal to the Destroyed Monster's Attack points." Chazz said, before Gale Dogra began to squirm around as a collar materialized around the Insect Type Monster's neck, before it exploded, dealing 650 Points of Damage to both Duelists.

"Next, I'll play the Spell Card: White Veil and Equip it to my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Chazz told Takato, which bothered the goggle wearing teen that the black haired Duelist would refer to Takato's Card as his own and was confused as to what exactly White Veil did, as all the blue on the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was removed, leaving him completely white, while his eyes turned violet, making him a 'Violet-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.'

"And now to end this Duel." Chazz said, before he commanded to Takato's Monster. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon prepare to Attack!"

As each head of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon began to charge up with a dangerously powerful force of energy, Takato suddenly called out. "Not so fast Chazz! I play my Trap Card: Mirror Force!"

As Takato's Trap rose up, both he and Guilmon were shocked as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon remained on Chazz's side of the Field and Mirror Force wasn't activating, which caused the friendly natured virus-type Digimon "What's going on Takato? Why isn't your Trap working?"

However, before Takato could come up with an answer, the leader of the Tamers was interrupted when Chazz told him and Guilmon. "Simple, my White Veil Spell protects my Dragon from all your Spell and Trap Cards and stops them from becoming active."

Hearing that shocked Takato and Guilmon, but not as much as when Chazz then exclaimed. "And now for you to see the Light, Chosen Duelist. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Attack Takato directly with Neutron Blast!"

It was then all three heads of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon fired a blast of intense energy right at Takato, which caused him to cry out as he was thrown back and slammed with a devastating 4500 Life Points.

Ending Scores:

Takato: 0

Chazz: 50

"Takato!" Guilmon called out in a concerned tone as the Duel ended, before the red dragon Digimon demanded as his tone and stance both turned aggressive. "What did you do to him!?"

"He helped me see the Light, Guilmon. That's what he did." Takato suddenly replied, as he got back to his feet, before the leader of the Tamers stated, as a sly smile appeared on his face. "Just like I'll do for you."

Takato then pulled out his D-Power and held it at Guilmon, which confused and worried him as the kindhearted virus-type Digimon could sense his Tamer was under the same impure influence Chazz was, but it was then an energy whip, like Ryo used to discipline and keep Cyberdramon under control, except was a pale white colour, suddenly shot out and wrapped around Guilmon's neck, causing the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark to cry out, before he collapsed onto all fours, as all the black markings on Guilmon's entire being slowly turned white.

It was after Guilmon's markings had turned completely white that Takato asked in a sly tone, as the goggle wearing teen dispelled his energy whip and put away his D-Power, which was now violet and a pale white. "So how do you feel now, boy?"

"Much better, Takato. Because I now see the Light." Guilmon replied, as he had been turned into another pawn of the Society of Light.

-End Flashback-

After Calumon had finished telling Davis, Veemon, Silvermon, the Tamers and their Digimon partners about what had happened to Takato and Guilmon, the Digimon of Courage and Friendship said. "This isn't good, Davis. First, Sartorius gets to Jun and now he's turning other innocent people and Digimon into his puppets."

"I agree, Veemon. Sartorius and the Society of Light must be stopped as soon as possible." Davis replied in a serious tone.

"Excuse me. But did you say the Society of Light?" A female voice then asked, in which the humans and Digimon turned to see it was the girl with the rabbit Pokémon and the Electric mouse, better known as Buneary and Pikachu.

"Yeah. But how do you know about them?" Silvermon then asked in a curious tone, wondering if it was possible that the unknown Pokémon Trainer was one of the Chosen Duelists who managed to win in a Duel against one of Sartorius followers.

"First off, my name is Dawn. And second, I'd like to apologize for eavesdropping." Dawn said, before she told them. "My friend, Ash, was challenged to a Duel by one of those Society of Light weirdoes."

"And he lost?" Renamon asked curiously.

"Pikachu Pika Pi Pika Pi Pikachu Pi." Pikachu then said, in which Veemon then said in a sympathetic tone, as he began to gently pat Pikachu's back. "That's a real shame. I feel for ya, pal."

Everyone, excluding Pikachu, Buneary and the other Digimon were quite surprised that a Digimon and Pokémon were conversing, in which Davis asked his Digimon partner in a surprised tone. "Hold on, Veemon. You can actually understand what he's saying?"

"As clear as if you were speaking to me, Davis." Veemon replied, as the blue dragon Digimon nodded his head, before the Digimon of Miracles then interpreted for Ash's Pokémon. "Pikachu says that he and Ash were really close friends until he was challenged to a Duel against some girl from the Society of Light. The next thing you know, he says his Trainer started acting weirdly when he lost the Duel. Like his personality had been completely changed. Almost like..."

However Veemon was interrupted when another unknown female voice asked. "...Like his emotions had been frozen?"

It was then the Digidestined and Digimon of Miracles, the Tamers and their Digimon partners, Dawn, Pikachu and Buneary all turned to see a group of people, including a young woman with blonde hair, green eyes, a pink cap and an Obelisk Blue outfit.

Two boys around the same age as Davis, wearing Ra Yellow uniforms, with one having parted black hair and the other male with spiky brown hair and was somewhat overweight.

And lastly, were two kids who looked to be several years younger than everyone else and were both wearing Slifer Red jackets, but that didn't mean their Dueling Decks or skills were to be underestimated.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Dawn asked in a curious tone, in which one of the boys in the Slifer Red jacket, which was also wearing a light brown hat backwards, which was too big for his head, but was readjusted with the strap of a pair of goggles replied. "Because the same thing happened to my brother and his friend, Takuya and Koji."

It was then the girl introduced herself as Zoe Orimoto and told how she and her friends had come from Shinbuya where over three years ago all, except for Shinya, had each received a mysterious message from a mysterious female caller, who lead them to Shinbuya's subway station where they each traveled to their Digital World, where they worked together and faced many hardships, including facing against the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon, who was actually Koji's twin brother, Koichi, who had his memories erased and was given the corrupted Human Spirit of Darkness by the corrupted Celestial Digimon, but after a heated battle between the brothers and Takuya, Koichi was freed from the darkness and after proving the darkness that remained within him could be used for good, joined Koji and his friends on their adventure to save the Digital World and to defeat Koichi's puppet master, Cherubimon, who it turns out was merely being used as a puppet too, by the twisted fallen angel, Lucemon, who was sealed within the core of the Digital World, and was reawakened from his underground prison after his two strongest Digimon, the Royal Knights, had collected enough data for him and in return he betrayed them and consumed their data, Digivolving him to his Ultimate form, Lucemon Chaos Mode.

Even with this newfound power, Lucemon Chaos Mode met his end when Takuya and Koji fused together, creating Susanoomon, which destroyed Lucemon Chaos Mode with his Celestial Blade attack, however, Takuya and the others were soon to find out their fight wasn't over yet.

When Susanoomon scanned Lucemon, only the good data was scanned, leaving the evil data to reform itself into a dark Digi-Egg, which hatched into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode.

This new evil Digimon tried to make his way into the Real World, however the Legendary Warriors united together as one and became Susanoomon in one last fight to determine the fate of both the Real World and the Digital World.

Using his Celestial Blade, Susanoomon cut Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode in half, releasing every piece of data that he and his minions took and restored the entire Digital World, however, Lucemon Larva emerged from his destroyed puppet and stung Susanoomon.

Susanoomon then split into the Legendary Warriors in their Human Spirit forms, each wielding a sword broken out of Susanoomon's cannon and using the sword, each of the Legendary Warriors slashed Lucemon, at last defeating him and at long last restoring peace to the Digital World, while keeping the Real World safe.

However, Shinbuya and their Digital World couldn't be safe forever, as they all learnt when Ophanimon, the Celestial Digimon who had chosen them to save the Digital World in the first place, forewarned the Legendary Warriors that an evil, which used the game of Duel Monsters and a form impure Light as a method to transform innocent Duelists into willing pawns of the Society of Light, including Takuya Kanbara, who was revealed to be one of the Chosen Duelists and Koichi's twin brother, Koji Minamoto.

And it was after Zoe had finished telling her story about how she and her friends saved the Digital World and now their leader and the Wielder of the Spirits of Light had been turned against them that Dawn then thought to herself. 'So, Ash has been brainwashed by the Society of Light?'

-Flashback: Several days ago in the Kanto Region-

Just outside the home of Ash Ketchum was the aforementioned Pokémon Trainer, Pikachu, Dawn and her Buneary, who had decided to take a break from their adventures and relax in the same town where the journey of Ash and Pikachu had began.

Currently, Pikachu and Buneary were watching and cheering for their respective Pokémon Trainer as Ash and Dawn were in the middle of a Duel, as Duel Monsters had become quite a popular Card Game in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, so much that the Pokémon Trainers were planning on going to Duel Academy to test their skills, learn some new topics and techniques about Duel Monsters and make some new friends.

However, the Ash and Dawn's Duel was interrupted when a female voice told them. "You both have some pretty impressive skills."

Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Buneary then turned around to see a female with long blonde hair and dressed in a white version of the Obelisk Blue outfits from Duel Academy, before the girl then pointed at Ash and stated. "But I only came to challenge you, Chosen Duelist."

"If it's a Duel you want, then a Duel you'll get! Cause I never back down from a challenge." Ash replied, as he took all of his Cards and began to shuffle them, while Dawn, Pikachu and Buneary moved to give the black haired teen and his opponent some room, however, both Pikachu and Buneary could sense an unpleasant force coming from within the unknown Duelist.

Out of curiosity, Dawn then asked. "So who exactly are you? And why do you want to Duel Ash?"

"I'm Alexis Rhodes. And I have my orders from the leader Society of Light, master Sartorius, for the Chosen Duelists to see the Light." Alexis replied, before she thought to herself. 'Plus, this will make up for my failings in Odaiba.'

After Ash finished shuffling his Deck, he placed it back in his Duel Disc, in which the Pokémon Trainer and Alexis then called out as the Duel began "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Ash: 4000

Alexis: 4000

"The first move is mine." Ash said, as he drew the sixth Card from the top of his Deck before the black haired teen announced as he began his turn. "I Summon Wattlemur (800/100) in Defense Mode and next I activate my Field Spell: Wattcastle!"

It was then Alexis watched in awe as a massive castle that was letting off bolts of lightning in random directions rose behind Ash, which caused her to question. "What is that thing?"

"This is my Wattcastle. And as for what it does is a real shock. Whenever your Monsters Attack any of my Monsters that have Watt in their name, your Monsters automatically lose 1000 Attack Points." Ash told Alexis, before the Pokémon Trainer then said as he placed two Cards in the first and second slots of his Spell/Trap Card zones on his Duel Disc. "But now I'll end my turn with two Cards face-down."

"I Summon Cyber Tutu (1000/800) in Attack Mode!" Alexis announced, as she placed the aforementioned Monster on her Duel Disc, before the blond then commanded. "Go Tutu and Attack with Pounding Pirouette!"

Obeying Alexis, Cyber Tutu jumped at Wattlemur and kicked Ash's Monster in the chest, shattering it to pieces as it was sent to the Graveyard, however, Alexis was going to pay dearly.

It was then the Wattcastle unleashed a devastating bolt of lightning directly at Cyber Tutu, which struck her and caused Alexis' Monster to collapse onto all fours as Cyber Tutu's Attack was reduced to 0, but it was then another bolt of lightning fired from the castle, only this time the bolt stuck Alexis, causing her to collapse onto her hands and knees.

"What's going on?" Alexis groaned out in confusion.

"Simple. When Wattlemur is sent from the Field to the Graveyard by my opponent, none of your Monsters can Attack next turn." Ash replied, which caused Alexis to groan out in frustration as the only Monster on her Field had no Attack Points, she was incapable of Attacking next turn, but little did Ash know Alexis still had a few tricks up her sleeve. "I'll play one Card face-down and end my turn."

"I activate the Spell Card: Wattcine!" Ash called out, as he placed his latest Spell in the third slot of his Spell/Trap Card zone on his Duel Disc, which caused Alexis to question. "And what does that Watt thing do?"

"You'll see in just a minute." Ash replied, before the Pokemon Trainer announced. "But now, I Summon Wattcobra (1000/500) in Attack Mode!"

"Now Wattcobra Attack with Watt Strike!" Ash then called out, in which Wattcobra surrounded itself in electricity, before Ash's Monster lunged forward, however, it was then Alexis announced. "Not so fast. I activate my face-down Card: Prima Light!"

"Now by Sacrificing my Cyber Tutu, I can Special Summon my Cyber Prima (2300/1600) in my hand!" Alexis told Ash, as Cyber Tutu was sent to the Graveyard and replaced by Cyber Prima, before the blond then said. "And now Cyber Prima's ability activates, so say your goodbyes to all your face-up Spell Cards."

But it was then Alexis was shocked to see that neither Wattcastle or Wattcine were Destroyed, and what was more confusing to her was a large red X had appeared beneath Cyber Prima's feet.

But her confusion was explained when Ash replied, as he held out a Monster Card know as Wattfox. (800/100) "Sorry but you've fallen right into my trap. I activate Wattcancel. Now by discarding one Monster with Watt in its name, I can negate your Monster's Summoning and Destroy it!"

Alexis could only watch as a massive bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and Destroyed her Cyber Prima, but the blond had more to worry about as Ash then said. "And don't forget about my Wattcobra."

It was then Wattcobra struck Alexis in the chest, inflicting 1000 Points of Damage to her Life Points, in which Ash then told the blond. "And now the Effects of both Wattcine and Wattcobra activate."

"Whenever you take Damage from a Watt Monster, my Life Points increase by that amount." Ash explained, as his Life Points increased by 1000, before the black haired teen explained Wattcobra's ability as he pulled his Deck out of his Duel Disc and began to search through it. "And whenever Wattcobra Damages your Life Points I can add any Watt Monster from my Deck to my hand. And I choose to add a second Wattcobra. Your move."

Current Scores

Ash: 5000

Alexis: 3000

"My turn..." Alexis said, as she drew the top Card from her Deck and was about to make her move, but the blond was interrupted when Ash called out. "Not so fast! I activate my second Trap: Thunder of Ruler!"

It was then the Wattcastle unleashed another devastating bolt of lightning in the middle of Ash and Alexis, before the Pokémon Trainer told her. "Now because I activated Thunder of Ruler no Monsters you Summon can't Attack this turn."

Alexis let out another frustrated groan, before she made her move and told Ash. "Just because I can't Attack doesn't mean I can't Defend myself. I Summon Blade Skater (1400/1500) in Defense Mode and end my turn with a face-down."

"I activate Card of Sancity which allows us all to Draw until we have six Cards in our Hand." Ash said, before he and Alexis each drew five Cards, before the black haired teen then announced. "I activate Double Summon, which allows me to Summon two Monsters for the price of one this turn. And now I Summon two Wattcobras."

It was then two more Wattcobras appeared beside Ash's first one, in which Alexis then stated. "Sorry, but your Monsters are no match for mine."

"Guess again. Wattcobra can Attack you even if have Monsters on your side of the Field." Ash replied, before Dawn commented. "And with three Monsters with 1000 Attack each Alexis' Life Points will be reduced to 0."

"Way to go Ash!" Dawn then happily cheered, before Pikachu cheered out too. "Pikachu Pika Pi!"

"It's over." Ash stated, before the Pokémon Trainer exclaimed. "Go Wattcobras and Attack her directly!"

Doing as their Summoner had commanded, all three Wattcobras surrounded themselves in electricity, before Ash's Monsters lunged forward, but it was then Alexis called out. "Hold it! I activate my Trap Card: Hallowed Life Barrier!"

It was then a light blue shield of energy circled around Alexis, in which all three Wattcobra's tried to break through it, but were immediately repulsed back to Ash's side of the field.

"What just happened?" Dawn asked in shock and confusion, in which Alexis replied and explained. "I told you. I activated my Hallowed Life Barrier, which reduces all Damage to 0 for one turn and in exchange I have to discard one Card."

This time it was Ash's turn to let out a frustrated groan, before the Pokémon Trainer said. "I'll just end my turn."

Alexis smiled upon hearing that, but her smiled turned sly as the blond drew the top Card from her Deck and looked at it.

"I Summon Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) in Attack Mode. And with that my Spell activates!" Alexis stated, as she placed her Monster Card on her Duel Disc, before the blond called out. " I play Allegro Toile, which Destroys any Spell or Trap you control when I Summon a Monster. Now watch as your Wattcastle comes crumbling down!"

"What!?" Ash questioned in shock, as the Wattcastle began to fall to pieces, before the entire structure of his Field Spell exploded in a massive array of lightning, which forced the black haired teen to shield his eyes from the blast.

"Next I activate Polymerization to fuse Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to create Cyber Blader!" (2100/800) Alexis announced, as her two Monsters began to swirl into one another and created her signature Fusion Monster, before she then commanded. "Cyber Blader Attack with Skate Blade Slash!"

Ash, Dawn and Pikachu could only watch as Cyber Blader leapt at the first Wattcobra Ash had Summoned, before it was sliced to pieces and sent to the Graveyard, while the Pokémon Trainer was inflicted with 1100 Points of Damage.

"And with that I'll end my turn, but not before I play one Card face-down." Alexis told Ash as Cyber Blader's Attack then rose to 4200, before the blond thought to herself as she placed a Card in the first slot of her Spell/Trap Card zone on her Duel Disc. 'Go right ahead and Attack. But the second you do my Doble Passé Trap Card will activate. I may take some more Damage but then you will see the Light.'

Current Scores:

Ash: 3900

Alexis: 3000

As Ash placed his hand on the top Card on his Deck and drew his top Card, the Pokémon trainer looked at the cunning smile on Alexis' face, followed by the face-down Card.

'Something is up. Cyber Blader's Attack doubled the second his first Wattcobra was Destroyed does it have an ability that changes depending on the Monsters I have on the Field. And why is she smiling? Has she forgot my Wattcobra's can Attack her Directly?' Ash questioned himself, before the black haired teen came to a realization and thought seriously. 'Unless... That's it! I bet she wants me to Attack her, then she'll activate her face-down, but I'm not falling for her Trap.'

"I sacrifice both my Wattcobra's to Summon my most powerful Monster. Behold my Wattaildragon!" (2500/1000) Ash announced, as both Wattcobra's were sent to the Graveyard and replaced by a colossal sized blue Dragon, with a tail that was crackling with an immense amount of electricity, before the Pokémon Trainer then exclaimed in a strong tone. "Megawatt Charge!"

Wattaildragon then let out a loud roar, before the electricity emitting from the Dragon's tail began to surge throughout its entire being, in which Ash's Dragon then shot forward and slammed into Cyber Blader, creating a massive electrical explosion as the pair made contact.

However, as the blast dispersed Ash was shocked to see that Cyber Blader remained on the Field, which caused the Pokemon Trainer to question himself. 'Did her Trap protect her Monster?'

But it was then Ash could see that Alexis face-down was still Set, which caused the black haired teen to question. "Hey, what's going on?"

"What's going on is that by having only one Monster on your side of the Field my Cyber Blader's special ability activated, meaning it cannot be Destroyed by Attacks." Alexis replied, which caused Ash to groan out in frustration, before he stated. "Well your Monster may've survived, but you still take the Damage from the Attack and I gain the Life Points from it with my Wattcine."

It was then Alexis lost 400 more Life Points while Ash's increased by the 400 Alexis had just lost, in which the black haired teen then said as he Set one Card in the first slot of his Spell/Trap Card zone on his Duel Disc. "I'll end my turn with one face-down. Your move."

Current Scores:

Alexis: 2600

Ash: 4300

"I activate Pot of Greed." Alexis said, before the blond then drew two more Cards from the top of her Deck, before she then announced. "First, I play one Card face-down and then I activate the Spell: Fulfillment of the Contract. Now by paying 800 Life Points I can bring back any Ritual Monster in my Graveyard back to the Field and I choose Cyber Angel Dakini!" (2700/2400)

"Hold on. Last time I checked you didn't have any Ritual Monsters in your Graveyard." Dawn stated, in which Alexis smiled slyly and replied. "Guess again, girl. And think carefully when could I have sent my Dakini to the Graveyard?"

Ash and Dawn took a moment to think about Alexis' question, but a moment later Ash's eyes widened, in which the Pokémon trainer stated. "You placed your Monster in the Graveyard when you discarded for your Hallowed Life Barrier Trap Card!"

"That's right." Alexis replied, which caused Ash to groan as he had thought he had avoided one trap, only to fall for another.

"Next, I activate the Card that will make you see the Light, my White Veil!" Alexis suddenly announced, as she placed the aforementioned Spell Card in the forth slot of her Spell/Trap Card zone on her Duel Disc, in which Ash, Dawn and Pikachu watched as Dakini's entire being, including her blades, turned a pale white.

But as tough as Alexis' newest Monster was, it was then the Ash remembered he still had one Trap of his own, in which the Pokémon Trainer then called out. "I activate my face-down Card: go Ring of Destruction and Destroy Cyber Angel Dakini!"

It was then Ring of Destruction rose up, in which Ash, Dawn and Pikachu expected Cyber Angel Dakini to be blown to pieces and for Ash to win the Duel, however, Ash's Trap Card was visible but wasn't activating, which caused the black haired teen to question. "Hey what's going on?"

"What's going on is that thanks to my White Veil none of your Spells or Traps cannot be used." Alexis replied, which shocked Ash, but not as much as what happened next as the blond then commanded. "And now that we've got that question answered, Cyber Angel Dakini Destroy his Wattaildragon and Cyber Blader Attack him directly!"

It was then Ash could only watch as Cyber Angel Dakini sliced through his Wattaildragon, before Cyber Blader Attacked the Pokémon Trainer directly, inflicting a total of 2300 Damage to Ash's Life Points, leaving Ash on 2000 Life Points, or so he thought.

"And now it's time for this Duel to come to an end, I activate my face-down Card: De-Fusion!" Alexis then announced, which shocked Ash, Dawn and Pikachu as Cyber Blader split back into Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber, before the pair shot forward and caused Ash to cry out, before the black haired teen was knocked to the ground, causing his hat to fall off his head, as his Life Points were reduced to 0.

Alexis: 1800

Ash: 0

"Ash!" Dawn called out in a concerned tone, as Pikachu too called out to his Pokémon Trainer and best friend, before he, Dawn and Buneary ran over to Ash's fallen form.

It was then Dawn smiled as Ash got back to his feet, however, Pikachu and Buneary weren't as pleased, as both Pokémon could sense something different about Pikachu's Trainer.

And Pikachu and Buneary were right to feel uneasy as Ash walked over to Alexis, before the pair began to walk away, which caused Dawn to call out in confusion. "Ash, where are you going?"

"To Duel Academy, cause I'm wasting my time here. While I could be somewhere where my skills will help those who have yet to see the Light." Ash told Dawn, as he continued to walk away.

But it was then Ash stopped when he felt something tugging on the right leg of his pants, which was Pikachu, who had carried Ash's hat with his mouth and was now trying to offer it back to him, however, what happened next was completely unexpected.

"Keep it. Where I'm going I don't need it." Ash said, before he stared down at Pikachu and told his Pokémon in a cold and harsh tone. "Just like I don't need you."

Hearing that shocked Dawn and Buneary, while breaking Pikachu's tiny heart, in which all Pikachu could do was fall to his knees as depression took over the Electric mouse Pokémon while Ash abandoned him and his friends.

-End Flashback-

After Dawn was finished with her thoughts, she realized that she and the others who had lost close friends to the Society of Light all had the same goal, save their friends and stop Sartorius from his evil ambitions.


	4. Unfinished, just some Duels

These are just Duels I wrote and wanted to know what you thought, more will be added.

Please, if there is anyone out there with ideas, please share them.

(ASH AND DAWN'S DUEL)

Starting Scores:

Dawn: 4000

Ash: 4000

"Ladies first, Ash." Dawn stated, before she drew the sixth Card from the top of her Deck and then announced. "And to start off, I activate the Field Spell: A Legendary Ocean!"

It was then ruined structures arose from the ground, before Ash and Dawn were submerged deep with holographic water, in which the female Pokémon Trainer then told the black haired teen. "And now, not only do all Water Attribute Monsters gain a 200 Attack and Defense bonus, their Levels are also reduced by one star. So I can Summon my Level 5 Terroking Salmon in Attack Mode!" (2400/1000) → (2600/1200)

"If that's the best you can do, then you might as well give up. For I activate Different Dimension Capsule, which allows me to seal any Card from my Deck within the capsule and in two turns, I can play that Card." Ash told Dawn, as he searched through his Deck, before the brainwashed Pokémon Trainer placed an unknown Card within the large Yale blue coloured sarcophagus, but Ash was far from finished.

"Next, I play the Spell: Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three Cards but in exchange I must discard two." Ash said as he drew and discarded, before he announced. "Now I Summon Wattcobra and thanks to your Field Spell, Thunder Type Monsters also get the power bonus."

It was then Wattcobra let out a fierce hiss as its Attack and Defense were risen to 1200/700, before Ash then commanded. "Now Wattcobra Attack Dawn directly with Watt Strike!"

Doing as Wattcobra had been commanded, Ash's Monster surrounded itself in electricity, before it lunged forward and struck Dawn in the chest, which caused her to groan out as her Life Points were taken down to 2800, but the dark blue haired girl shook off the shock of the bypassing Thunder Monster as she remembered that her Terroking Salmon had more than double the Attack of Wattcobra and could Destroy it with ease, or so she thought.

"And now thanks to Wattcobra's ability, I'll add a Monster known as Watthopper (0/0) to my hand. And to end my turn I'll play two Cards face-down, but not before I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Level Limit - Area B." Ash said, as he placed the aforementioned Spell in the first slot of his Spell/Trap Card zone on his Duel Disc, which confused Dawn as both Wattcobra and Terroking Salmon were suddenly forced into Defense Mode.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Dawn questioned, in which Ash replied in a sly tone. "What's happening is the power of Spell Card. As long as Area B remains on the Field all Monsters with 4 Stars or more automatically go in Defense Mode and cannot Attack."

Hearing that made Dawn groan in frustration, but she knew as long as she believed in herself and trusted her Deck then the female Pokémon Trainer would be victorious and would save Ash from the Society of Light.

"I Summon Mermaid Knight (1500/700) → (1700/900) in Attack Mode!" Dawn called out, in which Ash snickered, before the brainwashed Pokémon Trainer told Dawn in a harsh tone. "That stupid beanie must be cutting off the air to your brain cause your Monster has 4 Stars and so you wasted your turn."

However, Mermaid Knight remained in Attack Mode, which confused Ash and caused him to question. "What the...!? Why is your Monster still in Attack Mode?"

"It's because my Field Spell is still in Effect. So now my Mermaid Knight is a Level 3 Monster, making her immune to your Spell Card." Dawn replied, as a confident smile appeared on her face, before the dark blue haired girl then announced. "And now to deal some Damage to you Ash. You see as long as I have a Water based Field Spell on the Field, my Mermaid Knight can Attack twice."

"So, I'll use Mermaid Knight's first Attack to Destroy your Wattcobra!" Dawn announced, in which Mermaid Knight used the blade in her left hand to slice Wattcobra to the Graveyard, before Dawn then exclaimed. "And now Mermaid Knight use your second Attack to strike Ash directly!"

However, as Mermaid Knight rose up her right blade and brought it down, before Ash suddenly called out. "Not so fast Dawn, I activate my Trap Card: Call of the Haunted!"

"Now I can revive any Monster in my Graveyard in face-up Attack Mode, and I choose my Wattdragonfly!" (900/100) → (1100/300)

Dawn watched in confusion as Ash simply smirked as his Wattdragonfly was sliced in half before it shattered to pieces and the black haired teen was dealt 600 Points of Damage, which then caused Dawn to question. "Two things Ash. First off, when did you get that Monster in the Graveyard? And why when did you get that Monster back from the Graveyard when Wattcobra could've done a better job at protecting your Life Points?"

"I did it so I can bring forth the Monster that will help you see the Light." Ash replied, which confused Dawn, but her confusion was answered when the brainwashed Pokémon Trainer exclaimed. "You see when Wattdragonfly is Destroyed by my opponent's Attack or Effects, I can Special Summon any Monster with Watt in its name right from my Deck, and I chose my Wattaildragon!"

Dawn was worried when Wattaildragon appeared on Ash's side of the Field, but smiled when Ash's Monsterwas forced into Defence mode, as the Dragon Monster had 8 Stars and was a victim of Ash's Level Limit - Area B.

"Nice going, Ash. You just Summoned your most powerful Monster in Defence Mode due to your own Spell Card." Dawn stated in a mocking tone, before the female Pokémon Trainer then told the brainwashed Pokémon Trainer. "So next turn my Mermaid Knight will take it down, as well as half your remaining Life Points."

"I'm afraid not." Ash simply replied as he drew the top Card from his Deck and began to make his move, which caused Dawn to worry as she could tell the black haired teen had a trick up his sleeve.

"I'll show you what I mean. But first, whoever said that too much of a good thing can be a bad thing obviously never Dueled before, as I now activate my Trap Card: Reckless Greed and my Spell Card: Pot of Greed." Ash announced, as he drew four Cards from the top of his Deck, before the black haired teen then announced. "I now activate the Spell Card: Non-Spellcasting Area. And then I shift my Wattaildragon into Attack Mode!"

"Wait a minute you can't do that! Your Level Limit Spell is still in Effect!" Dawn stated.

"Actually, I can. And it's all thanks to my Non-Spellcasting Area." Ash replied, before he explained. "As long as my latest Spell remains active, all Monsters that have no Effects cannot be affected by any Spells."

"Now Wattaildragon Destroy Mermaid Knight with Megawatt Charge!" Ash then commanded, in which Wattaildragon then let out a loud roar, before the electricity emitting from the Dragon's tail began to surge throughout its entire being, in which Ash's Dragon then shot forward and slammed into Mermaid Knight, creating a massive electrical explosion as the pair made contact, before Dawn's Monster was Destroyed and she was dealt with 800 Points of Damage.

"And don't think I've finished my turn." Ash stated, before he told Dawn. "I play my ultimate Defence combo. I Summon Watthopper (0/0) → (200/200) in Defence Mode and Equip it with the Spell: Mist Body! Now make your move, if you have one."

Current Scores:

Dawn: 2000

Ash: 3400

As Dawn looked at her hand, which consisted of Penguin Knight (900/800), Flint, Poison of the Old Man and Aqua Madoor (1200/2000), the dark blue haired girl had some doubts that she would be capable of getting out of her current predicament, but she shook her head as the female Pokémon Trainer knew that was what Ash wanted, before Dawn then drew the top Card from her Deck and began her turn, in which the female Pokémon Trainer placed a Card in the second slot of her Spell/Trap Card zone on her Duel Disc and then said and explained. "I activate Magical Mallet. Now I can send as many Cards in my hand back to my Deck and draw the same amount."

Dawn then held up Penguin Knight and Aqua Madoor and told Ash, as she placed the Monster Cards back in her Deck. "So I send these two back to my Deck and now I draw two new Cards."

It was then Dawn drew two more cards to replace the ones she had returned, in which a smile appeared on her face, before the dark blue haired girl thought to herself. 'Perfect! Just the Cards I needed.'

"I activate the Spell Card: Big Wave Small Wave!" Dawn announced, before the female Pokémon Trainer told Ash. "Now by sending every Water Attribute Monster on my side of the Field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon the same amount without Sacrifices. So I Sacrifice my Terroking Salmon to Summon Gogiga Gagagigo!" (2950/2800)

"And thanks to your Non-Spellcasting Area Spell Card, Gogiga Gagagigo is unaffected by your Area B Spell and is free to Attack your Wattaildragon." Dawn then stated.

"Very impressive Dawn." Ash commented in a somewhat impressed tone, before the brainwashed Pokémon Trainer told Dawn. "But your Attack will fail."

"We'll see about that." Dawn said back, before she exclaimed. "Gogiga Gagagigo Attack the Wattaildragon!"

Doing as Dawn had commanded Gogiga Gagagigo lunged at Wattaildragon with his razor sharp claws, but it was then to Dawn's shock that Watthopper suddenly got in front of Wattaildragon and was sliced in half, only to reform itself by a substance of mist that was emitting from within its body, which shocked Dawn and caused to question herself what was going on, but it was then she was interrupted when Ash laughed at Dawn cruelly, before the black haired teen explained. "I told you I had made the ultimate Defence combo but you didn't listen. As long as Watthopper remains on the Field, it will always be the target of your Cards. And as long as it is Equipped with Mist Body, it can never be Destroyed in battle."

"So I can't Attack?" Dawn questioned in a shocked tone.

"You can, but you'll just be wasting your breath and your turn." Ash replied simply, which caused Dawn to groan out in frustration, before the dark blue haired girl activated another Spell Card from her hand and stated. "Gogiga Gagagigo may not be able to strike your Wattaildragon, but my Flint Spell is another story."

It was then a ball connected by a series of chains made out of stone appeared before Dawn, which the chains then shot at Wattaildragon, however, it was like déjà vu as Watthopper jumped in front of Wattaildragon, which shocked the female Pokémon Trainer as Watthopper was then ensnared by her paralyzing Spell Card.

"You really need to learn how to listen, Dawn." Ash stated, as a sly smile appeared on the brainwashed Pokemon Trainer's face, before he told Dawn. "When I said Watthopper will always be the target of your Cards, I didn't just mean for Attacks."

"No way! So Watthopper is automatically the target for Spells and Traps too!?" Dawn questioned in shock.

"You catch on quick. But not quick enough." Ash replied, which frustrated Dawn that as long as Watthopper remained out of the Graveyard, Ash was untouchable, but that didn't stop the dark blue haired girl from finishing her turn. "I Summon Gora Turtle (1100/1100) → (1300/1300) in Defense Mode and end my turn with a face-down."

As Ash began his turn, a wicked smile appeared on his face as the Different Dimension Capsule had been on the Field for two turns, in which it broke apart and faded into nothingness while the black haired teen added the unknown Card to his hand.

"I must tell you, Dawn, that you were even more pathetic than I thought. I didn't even need to use this to win." Ash told Dawn in a harsh tone as he displayed his White Veil Card, which annoyed Dawn and made the female Pokémon Trainer state. "The Duel's not over yet Ash."

"No, but it might as well be, cause I now Summon Wattsquirrel (700/100) → (900/300) in Attack Mode!" Ash announced, as he placed the aforementioned Monster Card on his Duel Disc, before the black haired teen called out. "And now I activate the Card I sealed within the Different Dimension Capsule, behold my Wattkey!"

"Your Watt what?" Dawn questioned in a confused tone.

"My Wattkey that's what." Ash replied, before the black haired teen explained, as he placed the Spell Card in the forth slot of his Spell/Trap Card zone. "And thanks to the power of my Wattkey, all my Watt Monsters I control can Attack you directly!"

"Hold on a minute Ash. Because of your Non-Spellcasting Area Wattaildragon can't be affected by your Wattkey and Watthopper is prevented from Attacking due to my Flint Spell. So that means only Wattsquirrel can Attack." Dawn stated, as she thought her Life Points were about to receive a minor amount of Damage, but the female Pokemon Trainer was proven wrong when Ash replied. "True. But thanks to Wattsquirrel's special ability it can Attack twice per turn!"

Hearing what Ash had just stated shocked Dawn, but not as much as when the brainwashed Pokemon Trainer commanded. "Wattsquirrel Attack Dawn directly with Sparktail Strike!"

Doing as his Summoner had commanded, Wattsquirrel's tail began to charge with electricity, before the Thunder Monster shot past Gogiga Gagagigo at an incredible speed, before Ash's Monster slammed its electrically charged tail directly into Dawn's chest, causing the dark blue haired girl to cry out as she was knocked to the ground and was dealt two rounds of 900 Damage to Dawn's Life Points.

"I told you that you were no match for me or the power of the Light. So, do you give up yet?" Ash asked, as he smiled cruelly at Dawn's fallen form.

"Not until I get the old Ash back." Dawn replied in a determined tone as she got to her feet, which caused Ash to smirk at Dawn's statement, before the black haired teen then said in a disrespectful tone. "Fine. Have it your way. I'll end my turn with one Card face-down."

Current Scores:

Dawn: 200

Ash: 3400

Dawn then drew the top Card from her Deck, immediately playing it as the female Pokémon Trainer announced. "I play my Spell Card: Hand Destruction! Now we both discard two Cards from our hands and draw two new Cards. But since I don't have any Cards, I automatically draw right away."

As Ash discarded two Cards and drew two new ones, Dawn was about to draw her two Cards, but it was then the black haired teen suddenly called out as he activated his face-down Card. "Not so fast Dawn!"

It was a torture wheel made of metal and bone appeared behind Gogiga Gagagigo and restrained Dawn's Monster, shocking the dark blue haired girl and causing her to ask Ash with an equal amount of shock in her tone. "What is that thing!?"

"The end of the Duel. This Trap Card, known as the Nightmare Wheel, will be the key to my victory and will finally make you see the Light." Ash replied, before he explained. "And as long as my Trap remains on the Field Gogiga Gagagigo can't Attack or Defend. Plus, you'll automatically lose 500 Life Points when my turn begins."

"Don't forget Ash, it's still my move and I'm not going to let your traps or tricks get to me." Dawn told Ash in a determined tone, as she closed her eyes and placed her hand on her Deck, drawing two Cards and hoping for the best, in which the dark haired girl then looked at the Cards she had drawn and could tell that fate, destiny or any other unknown forces Ash believed were on his side were wrong, as Dawn then announced. "I activate my face-down: Poison of the Old Man! Now with the power of this Spell comes a cure or a poison. I can either heal myself with a bonus of 1200 Life Points or poison you with a harsh 800 Points of Damage."

"Let me guess? You're going to try to keep yourself safe and recover 1200 Life Points?" Ash asked in a teasing tone, which only caused Dawn to smirk and confuse the brainwashed Pokémon Trainer as she then replied. "Guess again. I'm going to poison you!"

It was then a green mist encircled around Ash and caused him to groan out a little as his Life Points were taken down to 2600.

But Ash had more to worry about as Dawn then announced. "Now, I Sacrifice Gora Turtle to Summon Levia-Dragon - Daedalus!" (2600/1500) → (2800/1700)

It was then the immense sized Sea Serpent went into Defense Mode due to Ash's Level Limit - Area B, which caused him to laugh at Dawn, before the black haired teen said. "You stupid girl! Not only did you Summon a useless Monster that can't Attack, but what's more is you could've Sacrificed Gogiga Gagagigo to stop my Nightmare Wheel from finishing you off."

However, Dawn didn't seem fazed or frustrated by Ash's words, in which the female Pokémon Trainer then replied. "Hate to burst your bubble Ash, but it doesn't matter which Monster I would've Sacrificed."

"What are you on about?" Ash asked in a confused tone, before Dawn then told him. "It doesn't matter, as I activate Daedalus' special ability. Now by sending my Field Spell to the Graveyard every Monster, Spell and Trap, excluding Daedalus, are automatically Destroyed!"

The ruined structures and holographic water then disappeared before Levia-Dragon then unleashed a purple blast of energy from his maw, which struck Wattaildragon, Watthopper, Wattsquirrel and Ash's Spell Cards, causing every Card on his side of the Field to explode and shatter to pieces, before Daedalus turned to Dawn and Destroyed Gogiga Gagagigo and the Nightmare Wheel.

"And now that your Level Limit - Area B Spell and my Gora Turtle are both gone, all Monsters with 4 or more Stars and Attacks over 1900 can Attack again. But since Daedalus was forced into Defense Mode he cannot Attack you." Dawn stated, but it was then the dark blue haired girl announced, as she played the final Card in her hand. "But I know a Monster who can. Cause I now activate Monster Reborn! So come back to the Field Gogiga Gagagigo!"

"What!?" Ash called out in a shocked tone, as Gogiga Gagagigo arose from the Graveyard by Daedalus's side, which then caused the brainwashed Pokémon Trainer to call out in a shocked tone, as he knew what was coming next. "This was not supposed to happen according to my destiny. This can't be happening!"

"I'm afraid that this is happening." Dawn replied, before the female Pokémon Trainer exclaimed in a powerful tone. "And so is this, Gogiga Gagagigo Attack Ash directly!"

Gogiga Gagagigo then let out a proud roar as the Reptile monster could feel Dawn's inner strength flow through him, before Gogiga Gagagigo lunged forward and slashed Ash with his razor sharp claws, which caused the black haired teen to cry out and collapse as his remaining Life Points were reduced to 0.

Ending Scores:

Dawn: 200

Ash: 0

(RIKA AND TAKATO AND RENAMON AND GUILMON'S DUELS)

Starting Scores:

Takato: 4000

Rika: 4000

"I active the Spell Card: Painful Choice. Now I select five Cards from my Deck and out of the five Cards I selected, you get to choose which one I can keep." Takato told Rika, before the former leader of the Tamers held out five Cards, which consisted of Twin-Headed Behemoth (1500/1200), White Dragon Ritual, Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200), Blizzard Dragon (1800/1000) and, most shockingly, his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Keep your Twin-Headed Behemoth, Gogglehead." Rika said, in which Takato then placed all the Cards he had obtained with his Painful Choice Spell but his Twin-Headed Behemoth Card in the Graveyard, however, Takato didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"I Summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in Defence Mode and Set two Cards face down." Takato announced, and to Rika's surprise and confusion, smiled slyly, which caused the Digimon Queen to question herself. 'I don't get it. I just sent a Monster with 3000 Attack Points to his Graveyard. What's Takato smiling about?'

"Well, what are you waiting for, Rika?" Takato asked in a harsh tone, which caused Rika to snap out of her confusion, draw the sixth Card from the top of her Deck and reply in a serious tone as Renamon's Tamer began her turn. "Nothing. I Summon Chainsaw Insect (2400/0) in Attack Mode!"

"Go Chainsaw Insect and Destroy Twin-Headed Behemoth with Chainsaw Crunch Attack!" Rika then commanded, in which Chainsaw Insect scurried forward, before the Insect Monster used his metal infused mandibles to crush Twin-Headed Behemoth into pieces and send Takato's Monster to the Graveyard, or so she thought.

"Sorry, Rika. But when Twin-Headed Behemoth is Destroyed, it comes right back, but with a decrease in power." (1000/1000) Takato announced, in which Rika could only watch as Twin-Headed Behemoth reformed itself before Takato, which caused the Digimon Queen to let out a frustrated groan, before she said. "I guess I'll just end my turn."

It was then Takato began his turn and drew two Cards from the top of his Deck instead of one, which caused Calumon to ask. "Hey, Henry. Why is Takato drawing two Cards? Is he cheating?"

"No, Takato is following the rules." Henry replied, which caused Calumon to then question. "Then why did he draw two Cards?"

"It's because whenever Chainsaw insect is involved in an Attack, the opponent automatically draws one Card from their Deck." Henry told Calumon.

"Hey! If you losers are finished talking, I'm going to make my move." Takato called out to his so-called friends in a cold tone, before Guilmon's Tamer announced. "I activate my Trap Card: The Transmigration Prophecy. Now I can select any two Cards in the Graveyard and add them to my Deck. And the Cards I choose are my White Dragon Ritual and the Paladin of White Dragon."

As Rika then clenched her right fist, Renamon's Tamer thought to herself in a frustrated tone. 'Damn it! I bet Takato knew I would choose the Card with the least power and I fell for it.'

"Next, I play the Spell: Card of Demise. Now I get to draw five more Cards, but in five turns I must discard my entire hand, but you will see the Light before my fifth turn even comes." Takato stated, as the brainwashed Tamer drew five more Cards from the top of his Deck and a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks to master Sartorius showing me the Light, fate has rewarded me." Takato told Rika, before Guilmon's Tamer announced. "I activate the White Dragon Ritual Card. Now by Sacrificing my worn out Twin-Headed Behemoth, I can Summon my Paladin of White Dragon!"

As Paladin of White Dragon appeared before Takato, Rika thought to herself in an overconfident tone, as she looked at her powerful Chainsaw Insect, followed by her hand. 'Only 1900 Attack Points? No sweat.'

However, Rika's confident thoughts were interrupted when Takato called out. "Hey, Rika, if you think your Monsters can help you win this Duel, you may want to rethink for a moment, because I activate the Effect of Paladin of White Dragon."

"Effect?" Rika called out in a confused reply.

"That's right. I send Paladin of White Dragon to the Graveyard, which means I can Special Summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Takato exclaimed, which shocked Rika as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon rose before the former leader of the Tamers, letting out a fearsome roar, which not only worried Henry and Calumon, but Rika too.

"You have another Blue-Eyes!?" Rika asked in a shocked tone.

"That's right, Rika. Master Sartorius helped improve my Deck by giving me a whole new collection of Cards to help those see the Light." Takato replied, before he announced. "Like this one. I activate the Spell Card: Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

"Normally my Blue-Eyes would be forbidden from Attacking if it was Summoned by the Effect of the Paladin of White Dragon, but Mischief of the Time Goddess fast forwards my turn to the next Battle Phase." Takato explained, which caused Rika to ask in a shocked tone. "So that means your Blue-Eyes can Attack!?"

"That's right" Takato replied, before the former Tamer commanded. "Now Blue-Eyes show Rika the power of the Light! White Lightning Attack!"

Doing as commanded, Blue-Eyes White Dragon let out another fearsome roar, as its maw began to charge up with white energy, before the Dragon unleashed all its power onto Chainsaw Insect, Destroying it, inflicting 600 Points of Damage to Rika's Life Points and reactivated her Monster's Effect, letting the brainwashed Tamer draw yet another Card.

"I think I'll just play two more Cards face down for now." Takato stated, before he said in a harsh tone. "Let's see what the so-called Digimon Queen will do."

Takato: 4000

Rika: 3400

-With Guilmon and Renamon, around the same time Takato and Rika started their Duel-

"I Summon Rainbow Flower in Attack Mode!" (400/500) Guilmon called out, as the weak Plant Monster appeared before its Summoner, before the re-Tamed Digimon said. "And to end my turn, I'll play one Card face-down."

It was as Renamon drew the sixth Card from the top of her Deck, that the vixen Digimon couldn't help but to question herself. 'Why would Guilmon Summon a Monster with only 400 Attack Points?'

'Wait! His face-down Card. I bet Guilmon wants me to Attack, and as soon as I do his Trap will activate.' Renamon thought to herself, before Rika's Digimon partner then questioned. 'But the only question now is what will that Trap do?'

However, Renamon was interrupted when Guilmon called out rudely. "Hey, fur ball! Either make your move or end your turn."

Deciding to go for the first option, Renamon announced. "I activate the Spell Card: Graceful Charity. Now I draw three Cards from my Deck but must discard two."

'Draw as many Cards as you like, Renamon. They won't stop you from seeing the Light.' Guilmon thought to himself, as he watched Renamon place two Cards in her Duel Disc Graveyard.

"I Summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn." Renamon said, as the fox Digimon was still worried that Guilmon's face-down would only Damage her if she had ordered an Attack, however, it didn't mean she was going to Defend for the duration of the Duel, as black flames began to gather beside Vorse Raider, which confused Guilmon and caused the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark to ask the enemy of the Society of Light. "What's going on?"

"I'm activating the special ability of the Manticore of Darkness (2300/1000) in my Graveyard." Renamon replied, as Guilmon wondered when the yellow furred Digimon managed to get the Level 6 Monster in her Graveyard, until the brainwashed Digimon remembered that Renamon's first move was playing Graceful Charity, in which Guilmon pieced together that one of the two Cards Renamon sent to the Graveyard was Manticore of Darkness.

Renamon then held up her Nin-Ken Dog (1800/1000) and stated. "Now, by discarding one Beast-Warrior from my hand, my Manticore emerges from the Graveyard and onto the Field in Defense Mode."

"It doesn't matter what Monsters you play. Destiny is on my side." Guilmon told Renamon, as the virus-type Digimon drew the top Card from his Deck and began his turn.

"I Summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress in Attack Mode!" (800/2200) Guilmon announced, as Renamon was confused that Takato's Digimon partner had played a Monster with a high Defense in Attack Mode, until Guilmon announced. "I now activate the special ability of my Gear Golem. By paying 800, my Monster can bypass your Monsters and Attack you directly!"

Renamon was shocked upon hearing that her Defense was flawed, but not as shocked when Gear Golem the Moving Fortress' body began to charge with lightning, before the Machine Monster shot forward and rammed into Renamon, causing the vixen Digimon to groan out, as she lost 800 Life Points, however, her Life Points were about to receive an extra bite when Guilmon then commanded. "And now Rainbow Flower, with your ability, Attack Renamon directly!"

It was then Renamon let out a small cry as Rainbow Flower bit into her right shoulder and lowered her Life Points even further, but remaining strong, Rika's Digimon partner shook off the biting Plant as Guilmon ended his turn and allowed the foxy Digimon a chance to counter Attack.

Current Scores:

Guilmon: 3200

Renamon: 2800

-Back with Rika-

"I activate the Spell Card: Arduous Decision." Rika said, as she placed her hand on her Deck and picked up the top two Cards, before the Digimon Queen told Takato. "And with its magic, not only do I get to add two more Cards from my Deck to my hand, but now you get to select one of them and if it's a Monster I can Special Summon it straight from my hand. So what are you waiting for, Gogglehead? Choose."

As Rika continued to remain her usual serious self, she was smiling slyly on the inside, as both Cards she had drawn were the same Card, a Monster Card known as Rare Metal Dragon. (2400/1200) 'Go ahead and pick, Gogglehead. But no matter which Card you choose, not only will I crush your Blue-Eyes, but I'll also drop your Life Points to 0 in one move.'

"I choose the Card on the right." Takato then called out, in which Rika then placed her Rare Metal Dragon Card on her Duel Disc, which only caused the brainwashed Tamer to smirk and state arrogantly. "I hate to burst your bubble Rika. But your Dragon pales in power compared to mine."

"Not for long. I activate the Spell: Hammer Shot!" Rika announced, as the Digimon Queen placed the aforementioned Spell Card in the first slot of her Spell/Trap Card zone on her Duel Disc, before Rika then explained her Spell Card's Effect. "Now the Monster with the highest Attack is sent straight to the Graveyard. So say good-bye to Blue-Eyes, Gogglehead."

However, as a giant hammer appeared above Takato's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Guilmon's Tamer suddenly exclaimed. "Sorry Rika, but my Dragon isn't going anywhere. Because I activate a Trap Card!"

"Behold The Dragon's Bead!" Takato announced, as he activated his trap Card, before Guilmon's Tamer told Rika. "Now by simply discarding one Card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can negate and Destroy any Spell or Trap that targets any Dragon Type Monster on the Field."

Rika then let out a frustrated groan as she watched as Takato discarded one Card from his hand, which caused her Hammer Shot Spell to shatter to pieces, however, the Digimon Queen wasn't beaten yet, as she had another trick up her sleeve to take down Takato.

"I Summon Giant Orc!" (2200/0) Rika called out, before the Digimon Queen then announced, as she placed activated a Spell Card. "Next, I activate Riryoku!"

"While your Dragon may be impervious to my Spells, my Monsters aren't. So now I can halve the Attack power of my Giant Orc and give it to my Rare Metal Dragon." Rika explained, as she expected Giant Orc's Attack to lower to 1100 and for Rare Metal Dragon to get a power boost up to 3500 Attack, however, it was then Takato called out. "Sorry Rika. But I knew where you'd fail to target my Monsters; you'd go after your own. Which is why I activated another Trap: DNA Surgery!"

"Now I can select any Monster Type and every Monster on the Field and Summoned from now on are treated as any Type I choose. And I choose Dragon." Takato said, before the former leader of the Tamers called out. "And next, I reactivate the power of my Dragon's Bead Trap to negate and Destroy your Riryoku!"

"No way! You can even target my Monster's with that Trap!?" Rika questioned in disbelief, as it seemed Takato was three steps ahead of her, and no matter what she did Takato would just counter it, however, Rika refused to give up, in which Renamon's Tamer let out a small groan before she said. "I'll Set Two Cards face-down and end my turn."

"If that's the best you can do Rika, I pity you for whatever little belief you have left in beating me." Takato stated, as he then began his turn and announced. "I draw..."

"Not so fast, Gogglehead! I activate my own Trap Card: Drop Off!" Rika suddenly called out, before Renamon's tamer explained. "Now whatever Card you just drew is immediately discarded and sent to the Graveyard."

It was then Takato discarded the Card he had just drawn, however, Rika was confused as the brainwashed Tamer clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"You Destroyed my White Veil Card! Just for that I'm no longer holding back. I'll destroy you!" Takato then yelled out in a tone of fury, in which he placed a Spell Card in one of his Duel Disc Spell/Trap Card zones and exclaimed. "I activate Monster Reborn to return any Monster from the Graveyard back to the Field. And I choose my first Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Rika could only watch in awe as a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon rose from Takato's Graveyard and proudly stood next to the first one, before their Summoner commanded. "Go my Dragons, and Destroy Rika's Monsters!"

Obeying Takato's command, both Dragons each unleashed a blast of white lightning, which struck down and Destroyed both of Rika's Monsters and reduced her Life Points to 2000, however, the brainwashed Tamer wasn't finished yet.

"And now to end this Duel and for you to see the Light, Rika. I reveal my final Trap Card: Call of the Haunted!" Takato announced, before Guilmon's Tamer exclaimed. "Now return from the Graveyard and finish Rika off, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Everyone was in shock as a third and final Blue-Eyes began to take its place beside the previously Summoned Dragons, in which Jeri called out in concern for her friend. "Rika!"

However, it was then Rika suddenly called out. "I activate a Trap: Solemn Judgment! Now by paying half of my Life Points I can negate and Destroy one Card on your side of the Field. And the Card I choose is your Call of the Haunted!"

Takato was left speechless for a moment as his Blue-Eyes he had anticipated would win the Duel for him shattered to pieces and was placed back in his Graveyard, alongside his Destroyed Trap Card.

But it was then Takato stated. "So you managed to Destroy one of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons and put off your inevitable loss for one turn, but it changes nothing. I still have two Blue-Eyes left and four times as many Life Points as you. So give up. No matter what you draw can help you or what you do will stop destiny."

Current Scores:

Takato: 4000

Rika: 1000

-Meanwhile-

As Renamon drew the top Card from her Deck, the vixen Digimon thought to herself as she looked at the Card. 'Hmmm, Skill Drain. This Trap will cost me some Life Points if I play it, but if Guilmon's face-down Card does stop my Attack, I can counter him and stop his Monsters from Attacking me directly.'

"I'm going from Defense to Attack as I switch Manticore of Darkness and Vorse Raider to Attack Mode." Renamon then said, before the foxy Digimon announced. "Next, I Summon Gene-Warped Warwolf (2000/100) in Attack Mode!"

However, Guilmon didn't seem worried that Renamon had three monsters with over twice the Attack of his Monsters, which only worried her.

But knowing if she didn't Attack, Guilmon would continue to pay Life Points for his Gear Golem and would allow him to bypass her Monsters to Damage her Life Points, followed up by Rainbow Flower and what other Monsters Guilmon had in store for her, in which Renamon then commanded. "Vorse Raider Attack Rainbow Flower!"

Doing as his Summoner had commanded, Vorse Raider lunged at Rainbow Flower, as the wicked Beast-Warrior got out his double-sided axe, ready to savagely slice Guilmon's Monster into pieces, however, it was then Guilmon suddenly called out. "Sorry Renamon. But I activate my Trap Card: Gravity Bind!"

It was then Renamon was shocked to see her Vorse Raider was stopped in his tracks as it looked as though the gravity around him intensified, prevented him from Destroying Guilmon's Monster, before the Beast-Warrior was forcefully pulled back to Renamon's side of the Field.

"What's going on?" Renamon questioned, as Vorse Raider wasn't the only one who was being affected by Guilmon's Trap Card, as it seemed only Rainbow Flower was unaffected.

"Simple. When Gravity Bind is activated, all Level 4 or higher Monsters can no longer Attack." Guilmon replied, as a sly smile appeared on his face, while Renamon let out a frustrated groan, before Rika's Tamer then said. "I'll Set two Cards face-down and end my turn."

"And with that my turn begins. And with it, I first activate pot of Greed." Guilmon said as he drew the top two cards from his Deck, but it was then Renamon suddenly called out. "Not so fast Guilmon. I activate my Trap Card: Threatening Roar!"

"Now none of your Monsters can Attack this turn." Renamon explained, in which she expected Guilmon to bothered by that, however, Takato's Digimon partner only smiled slyly and told the vixen Digimon in a devious tone. "Nice try Renamon. But just because I cannot Attack doesn't mean I can't Damage your Life Points."

Confused by Guilmon's statement, Renamon watched as Guilmon then called out, as the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark placed another Monster Card on his Duel Disc and a Spell Card in the second slot of his Spell/Trap Card zone. "I Summon Cannon Soldier (1400/1300) in Attack Mode. And then I Equip my Cannon Soldier with the Spell: White Veil!"

Renamon could only watch in shock and frustration as Cannon Soldier turned a sickly pale white colour, in which Rika's Digimon partner knew her Skill Drain was now useless to her.

"Next I activate the Spell Card: Tremendous Fire!" Guilmon then exclaimed, before the pair were each consumed in a torrent of flames, which caused Renamon to groan out, as she was inflicted with 1000 Points of Damage, while Guilmon remained unfazed as he only lost 500, but the brainwashed Digimon had more Damage to deliver.

"And if you think I'm finished Damaging your Life Points, you're way off, cause I now activate the special ability of my Cannon Soldier." Guilmon stated, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark explained. "Now for every Monster I Sacrifice, Cannon Soldier inflicts 500 Points of direct Damage to your Life Points!"

It was then Guilmon then sent Rainbow Flower and Gear Golem to the Graveyard, which caused the cannon on Cannon Soldier's head cannon to charge up, before the Machine Monster fired a blast of pale white energy, which struck Renamon and caused her to cry out as the foxy Digimon collapsed onto her hands and feet, as she was inflicted with another 1000 Points of Damage.

"That's right Renamon. Bow before the power of the Light, because no matter what you do destiny will not allow you to win." Guilmon told Renamon in a harsh tone.

Current Scores:

Guilmon: 2700

Renamon: 800

-Back to Rika-

As Rika began her turn, she looked at the single Card in her hand, Tribute to the Doomed, and thought to herself. 'Maybe Takato is right. Everything I've done has failed me. I might as well surrender.'

However, as Rika was about to place her hand on her Duel Disc and surrender, Jeri suddenly called out. "Rika, Renamon, don't give up! I know it looks bad, but don't listen to what Takato or Guilmon are saying now. Remember what they have said in the past and believe in yourselves!"

Rika suddenly took her hand away from her Duel disc and thought to herself in a determined tone. 'Jeri's right. The real Takato has never given up on me, so I'm not going to give up on him or myself.'

It was then Rika closed her eyes and placed her hand on her Deck, hoping to draw a Card that could help her win, in which she drew the top Card from her Deck, opened her eyes and then announced, as Renamon's Tamer then held out Tribute to the Doomed for Takato to see. "I activate Double Spell! Now, by discarding my Tribute to the Doomed Spell Card to the Graveyard, I can use any Spell Card in your Graveyard. And the Card I choose is Card of Demise!"

Rika then drew five more Cards from her Deck, and as she added the fifth Card to her hand, the Digimon Queen was refilled with faith in herself, as the Card was the very Card Takato had given her the day he and Guilmon had been turned into followers of the Society of Light and enemies to the Tamers, in which Rika thought to herself. 'You gave me this Card Takato and I'm going to use it to save you. The only problem is that stupid Dragon Bead Trap. So long as it remains active, he can just discard his Cards and...'

It was then Rika smiled, as an idea of how to beat Takato entered her mind, in which the Digimon Queen placed a Card in the first slot of her Spell/Trap Card zone and called out. "I now activate Fissure, which Destroys one Monster on your side of the Field with the lowest Attack. But since both your Monsters have 3000 that means one Blue-Eyes is going down!"

"Sorry Rika, but I reactivate my Trap: The Dragon's Bead." Takato said simply, as Guilmon's Tamer merely sent a Card from his hand to the Graveyard, which caused Rika's Spell to be negated and Destroyed.

"Then take this! I activate Offerings to the Doomed! Now, in exchange for skipping my next Draw Phase, I can Destroy one of your Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Rika announced, but it was then Takato discarded yet another Card to stop Rika, in which Rika's Offerings to the Doomed Spell Card shattered to pieces, but Rika didn't seem bothered by that, as the Digimon Queen then called out, as she played a third Spell Card, which caused a giant claw to emerge from the sky and reach out to Takato's Blue-Eyes White Dragons. "Think again, Gogglehead. I now activate the Spell: Beckon to the Dark!"

"What are you doing Rika? You know I'll just to stop you with my Trap Card." Takato questioned, as the brainwashed Tamer discarded the final Card in his hand to stop Rika's Spell, which caused the claw to shatter to pieces.

"What I'm doing is stopping your Trap Card by playing my own trap." Rika replied, which confused Takato and caused him to question. "What are you on about?"

"What I'm on about is that my three previous Spells were just decoys to force you to send every Card in your hand to the Graveyard." Rika replied.

"No! This cannot be. I have no more Cards to discard for my Dragon's Bead!" Takato stated in a shocked tone, before Guilmon's Tamer thought to himself. 'Rika set me up into a trap and I didn't see it coming.'

"That's right, Gogglehead. Now I can play any Spells I want without worrying if they'll be stopped." Rika replied, before Renamon's Tamer called out, as she placed another Spell Card in her Duel Disc. "Like this one. I activate Brain Control!"

"Now, in exchange for 800 Life Points I can take control of one of your Blue-Eyes White Dragons for one turn." Rika explained, as a large brain with a pair of slate gray claws appeared in front of her, in which the brain's claws then shot forward, wrapped around one of Takato's Blue-Eyes White Dragon and caused it to roar out in vexation as it was pulled over to Rika's side of the Field and brainwashed into becoming her ally.

"I now Sacrifice your Blue-Eyes to Summon my most powerful Monster!" Rika announced, which caused Takato's eyes to widen, not because he had lost another of his Dragons, but because of the Monster that now took its place.

-Around the same time Rika was in doubt-

Renamon remained on her hands and knees as doubts of victory and saving Guilmon plagued her mind. 'My Monsters are powerless. My Trap is useless. I'm sorry, I failed you Guilmon.'

However, as Renamon was about to place her hand on her Duel Disc and surrender, Jeri suddenly called out. "Rika, Renamon, don't give up! I know it looks bad, but don't listen to what Takato or Guilmon are saying now. Remember what they have said in the past and believe in yourselves!"

Renamon then got to her feet before Rika's Digimon partner looked at Guilmon with a renewed determination as she then told him. "Guilmon, you may've gotten into my head for a minute, but while you may think destiny is on your side, but I know faith is on mine."

"Typical Renamon. Never knowing when to give up. But if you want to continue losing, I'd be more than happy to help." Guilmon replied in a devious tone, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark then called out. "I activate two Spell Cards."

It was then the ground around Renamon began to shake, which caused the vixen Digimon to question. "What's going on?"

"One of the Spells I activated was known as Ground Collapse. So now you can no longer Summon any more Monsters." Guilmon replied, as the ground beside Vorse Raider and Gene-Warped Warwolf crumbled and created two massive holes of endless darkness.

"And the second Spell is known as Feather of the Phoenix." Guilmon said, before the virus-type Digimon then explained the Effect of his second Spell. "Now just by discarding one Card, I can add any Card from my Graveyard and place it on the top of my Deck. And I choose my Tremendous Fire."

As Guilmon's Spell Card returned from the Graveyard, Renamon let out a small groan as she knew if she didn't draw the right Card, it would be all over for her, but remembering what was on stake and who she was Dueling for, Rika's Digimon partner drew the top Card from her Deck, which caused her to smile as the foxy Digimon had drawn the perfect Card to turn the Duel in her favour.

"What are you smiling about, fur ball?" Guilmon asked harshly, in which Renamon replied. "What I'm smiling about is I just drew the Monster I needed to help me win this Duel."

"Nice try Renamon. But you're obviously bluffing, cause my Ground Collapse prevents you from Summoning anymore Monsters." Guilmon stated.

"That's true, Guilmon. But it doesn't stop me from Sacrificing my old ones." Renamon told Guilmon, before Rika's Digimon partner announced. "And with this Card, I will not only Destroy your Gravity Bind, but will wipe out the rest of your Life Points in one tremendous blast!"

"You can't do that with just one Card." Guilmon stated, before Guilmon's eyes widened, before he managed to say. "Unless..."

"That's right Guilmon. It's the very Card you gave me." Renamon replied, as she proudly held up Guilmon's Card in the air.

-Back to Rika-

"Come forth, Great Maju Garzett!" (0/0) Rika exclaimed, as she sent Takato's Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the Graveyard, allowing Great Maju Garzett to take the fallen Dragon's place, though as fearsome as it looked Takato questioned in a confused tone. "0 Attack?"

"If you were really Takato you would've remembered that Great Maju Garzett may start off with no Attack Points, but he gains Attack Points double to the Monster I Sacrificed for him." Rika stated, as Great Maju Garzett's Attack shot up from 0 to 3000 then to 6000, which shocked Takato, but not as much as what Rika had left.

"Next, I activate my Megamorph Spell Card. Now because your Life Points are higher than mine, I can now double the Attack of my Monster." Rika told Takato, as the Digimon Queen placed her Megamorph Card in her Duel Disc, which in turn caused Great Maju Garzett to let out a loud roar as the power of his Summoner's Spell surged through his being. (6000 → 12000)

"Over 10000 Attack!?" Takato questioned in shock and disbelief.

"That's right." Rika replied, before she told Takato in a seriously determined tone "And I'm going to use that power to defeat you."

"This can't be! Destiny was on my side!" Takato stated in a shocked tone.

"Sorry Gogglehead. But it looks like your so-called destiny has screwed up." Rika replied, before the Digimon Queen exclaimed. "Now Great Maju Garzett Destroy his Blue-Eyes and end this Duel!"

It was then Great Maju Garzett let out another terror filled roar, before the Fiend Type Monster shot forward, as he rose his arms above his body, before Rika's Monster then quickly pulled his arms downward in an X shaped pattern and slashed through Takato's final Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Destroying it and dealing 9000 Points of Damage to Takato's Life Points, which caused him to cry out as he was knocked to the ground and lost the Duel.

Ending Scores:

Takato: 0

Rika: 200

-Meanwhile with Renamon, during the same time Rika had turned the tables against Takato-

"I sacrifice all three of my Monsters to Summon Beast King Barbaros!" (3000/1200) Renamon called out in a strong tone, as her latest Monster added to her Deck appeared in place of Vorse Raider, Manticore of Darkness and Gene-Warped Warwolf, which then let out a proud and fearsome roar, which caused Cannon Soldier, White Veil, Gravity Bind, Ground Collapse and Renamon's face-down Trap Card to all shatter to pieces due to the immense power of Barbaros' ability.

"No! It was my destiny to win!" Guilmon stated in a shocked tone, as he fearfully watched as Renamon's Monster aimed his all-powerful lance directly at him, in which Renamon then told Takato's Digimon partner. "I'm afraid your destiny was wrong Guilmon."

"And now to get the old Guilmon back. Beast King Barbaros Attack him directly!" Renamon then exclaimed in a determined tone, in which Beast King Barbaros did as his Summoner had commanded, charged forward and then slammed his lance into Guilmon's chest, causing the red dragon Digimon to cry out as he was thrown back by Barbaros' devastating power and was dealt with 3000 Points of Damage, ending the Duel.

Ending Scores:

Guilmon: 0

Renamon: 800

(DUEL BETWEEN TAKUYA AND SHINYA (WHO HAS FUSED WITH THE LEGENDARY WARRIOR OF STEEL)

Starting Scores:

Mercurymon: 4000

Takuya: 4000

"I shall make the first move. I Summon Mechanicalchaser (1850/800) in Attack Mode!" Mercurymon announced, as he placed the aforementioned Monster on his Duel Disc, before the Legendary Warrior of Steel said. "And I end my turn by playing one Card face-down."

"That bucket of bolts does have a high Attack, but it's no match for me." Takuya stated, as he drew the sixth Card on the top of his Deck and then said. "I Summon Charcoal Inpachi (100/2100) in Defence Mode and Set two Cards face-down. That mean's it's back to you, metal head."

"I Summon Jinzo 7 (500/400) in Attack Mode!" Mercurymon announced, in which Takuya questioned in an amused tone. "Seriously? You couldn't get the REAL Jinzo, so you had to settle for that weakling?"

"Thou art wrong to thinketh my Monster as weak. Especially when one of he turns to three, with the assistance of the Spell Card: Machine Duplication." Mercurymon replied, in which the Warrior of Steel then got out his Deck and added two more Jinzo 7s to the Field.

"Go ahead and Summon those little Jinzo fakes, you metal dork. My Charcoal Inpachi will repel your Attacks." Takuya told Mercurymon in an arrogant tone.

"Heh, I'll go around it then." Mercurymon then stated, which surprised Takuya as he had said the exact same thing before he had purified Mercurymon as Aldamon, in which Mercurymon exclaimed. "While Jinzo 7 is indeed weaker than his improved form, Jinzo 7 does have his benefits, which includes being able to Attack thee Directly!"

"What!?" Takuya questioned in disbelief.

"Now my Jinzo units go and Attack Takuya with Proto Energy Shock!" Mercurymon commanded, in which all three of Jinzo's 'family' jumped into the air and each fired a dark sphere that was crackling with lightning, before each Jinzo 7 threw their sphere, which combined with the other's and stuck Takuya, causing the Legendary Warrior of White Flame to groan out in pain as he lost 1500 Life Points.

"For that you and your little robots are going to get scorched!" Takuya then yelled at Mercurymon, in which the Warrior of Steel replied, as he made the finishing touches to his turn. "We shall see, Takuya. But to end my turn I shall play two Cards face-down."

Current Scores:

Mercurymon: 4000

Takuya: 2500

"I'm switching from Defence to offence as I Sacrifice my useless burnt out log to Summon Twin-Headed Fire Dragon!" Takuya announced, in which Charcoal Inpachi was sent to the Graveyard and replaced with Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, in which the Wielder of the Spirits of White Flame ordered. "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon Melt Jinzo 7!"

Doing as it had been ordered, both of Twin-Headed Fire Dragon's heads each let out a roar, before they each shot out a fireball from their maws, however, Mercurymon was ready for the Attack and called out. "Not so hasty! For I plan to stop thee and the Twin Headed Dragon, for I reveal my face-down Trap: Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

It was then the aforementioned Trap Card rose up, and emerging from the Card was the Scrap Iron Scarecrow, in which the scarecrow made from old wood, barbered wire, an old football helmet and a pair of damaged goggles appeared before the Jinzo 7 Twin-Headed Fire Dragon was Attacking, which Takuya was left speechless to see the Trap Monster take the hit, in which not only was Mercurymon's Monster spare, but as were his Life Points.

"In case you didn't know, Scrap Iron Scarecrow can take the Damage inflicted by a Monster once per turn, before I can set it face down again and use its ability next turn." Yusei announced, as Scrap Iron Scarecrow retreated back into its Card, before the Card went back to face down position, which caused Takuya to groan in frustration, before he said in an aggressive tone. "Just make your move."

"Very well." Mercurymon replied, before he drew the top Card from his Deck "But before I do, I shall activate my second Trap: Gift of the Mystical Elf!"

"Now I gain 300 Life Points for every Monster on the Field, and I count four on my side and one on yours', which adds up to a total of 1500." Mercurymon explained; before his Life Points rose from 4000 to 6500, further irritating Takuya.

"And now I begin my turn by playing the Spell: Card of Sanctity, which allows us all to Draw until we have six Cards in our Hand."

It was then Mercurymon drew five Cards, while Takuya drew three, before the Legendary Warrior of Steel then announced. "I Sacrifice one of my Jinzo units to Summon Machine King!" (2200/2000)

"And thanks to my Machine King's ability, he receives an extra 100 Attack Points for every face-up Machine Type Monster, giving him a total of 2700 Attack."

"2700 Attack?" Takuya questioned, before the Wielder of the Spirits of White Flame stated arrogantly. "You may want to do your math again, Mercurymon. Cause I only count four Machines."

"Not for long. For I reveal the Trap: DNA Surgery. Now I can select any Monster Type and every Monster on the Field and Summoned from now on is treated as a Machine, therefore thou's Twin-Headed Fire Dragon increases Machine King's power to 2700." Mercurymon replied, before the Legendary Warrior of Steel called out. "Now Machine King shall slay thy Dragon with his iron fists!"

It was then Machine King held up both his arms, before his fists shot off and struck Twin-Headed Fire Dragon's head, which caused Takuya's Monster to shatter to pieces and cost the Legendary Warrior of White Flame to lose 500 more Life Points.

"And now the time has come for me to end this Duel." Mercurymon began to say, as he was about to order the Jinzo duo and Mechanicalchaser to Attack Takuya directly, however, the Wielder of the Spirits of White Flame wasn't planning on being taken down so easily.

"Not so fast, metal brain! I play my Trap: Frozen Soul!" Takuya announced, as his Trap Card was revealed, before the Legendary Warrior of White Flame explained the Effect of his Trap. "When I have 2000 Life Points or less, your Battle Phase is put on ice!"

However, Takuya was confused when Mercurymon smirked, which caused the Legendary Warrior of the Spirits of White Wind to question in a demanding tone. "What's so funny!?"

"Tis' only fitting you use a Trap that matches what Sartorius has done to you." Mercurymon replied, referring to Takuya's cold personality, in which Takuya snapped back at the Legendary Warrior of Steel. "Master Sartorius has done nothing to me! So shut your mouth and let me make my move, iron geek!"

"I activate Pot of Greed." Takuya announced, as he then drew the top two Cards from his Deck, before the Wielder of the Spirits of White Flame called out. "And now I activate my Field Spell: Molten Destruction!"

It was then the ground began to shake violently around Takuya and Mercurymon, which started to create small fissures, before random sections of the ground suddenly burst wide open and volcanoes of immense size shot out from the ground and erupted, surrounding Takuya and Mercurymon in a torrent of lava.

"Then I Summon The Thing in the Crater." (1000/1200) → (1500/800) Takuya announced, as he placed the aforementioned Card on his Duel Disc, before the Legendary Warrior of White Flame stated. "But it won't be around for long, as I use the Trap Card: Ring of Destruction!"

It was then a collar materialized around the Fire Attribute Monster's neck, before it exploded, Destroying Takuya's Monster and inflicting 1500 Points of Damage to him and Mercurymon, however, Mercurymon could tell Takuya had something wicked in store for him, as the Wielder of the Spirits of White Flame smiled slyly.

"I now activate the special ability of The Thing in the Crater. When it's sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon any Pyro Monster in my hand and the Monster I choose is Pyrotech Mech – Shiryu!" (2900/1800) → (3400/1300)

"Hey, Mercurymon, if you think my Monster is powerful now, just wait until you get a load of this. I activate Salamandra!" Takuya exclaimed, as Pyrotech Mech – Shiryu's body went up in flames, in which Pyrotech Mech – Shiryu then let out a loud roar, as its Attack power rose from 3400 to 4100.

"And if you're thinking your little junk pile of a Trap will save you, you're wrong, cause I activate White Veil!" Takuya told Mercurymon, in which the Amethyst flames that surrounded Pyrotech Mech – Shiryu's body turned a sickly pale white, before the Wielder of the Spirits of White Flame commanded. "Shiryu Attack Jinzo 7!"

Doing as Takuya had commanded, Pyrotech Mech – Shiryu unleashed a torrent of Amethyst coloured flames from its mouth, which not only hit and Destroyed Jinzo 7, but consumed Mercurymon, causing the Legendary Warrior of Steel to cry out in pain and fall to his knees, as both of his Traps were Destroyed and he was inflicted with 3600 Points of Damage.

Current Scores:

Mercurymon: 1400

Takuya: 500

"Look at yourself, metal head. You're up against a Monster with 4100 Attack Points. Just save yourself a painful defeat and just give up." Takuya told Mercurymon in an arrogant tone.

"Never. I refuse to give up. Not until I beat thee." Mercurymon replied in a determined tone, as he got back onto his feet, in which Takuya replied. "Fine. I'll play one Card face-down and end my turn. But there's nothing you can do to defeat my Shiryu or the Society of Light."

'Well let's see about that.' Shinya thought to himself, with the same amount of determination he had displayed as Mercurymon, as he drew the top Card from his Deck and began to make his move.

"You said that there's nothing I can do to defeat your Monster, but I shall prove thee wrong as my Deck has heard my call for help and has rewarded me." Mercurymon told Takuya, before he announced. "So I Sacrifice my last Jinzo 7 and Mechanicalchaser to Summon Perfect Machine King!" (2700/1500)

"And if you thought Machine King's ability was impressive, wait till I tell thee about Perfect Machine King's. He receives 500 Attack Points for every face-up Machine Type Monster, and I have two." Mercurymon stated. (2700 → 3700)

"That's still not enough to take down my Monster, metal geek." Takuya stated, however, Mercurymon smirked at Takuya's arrogance and announced. "Thou must grow tired of being wrong all the time, for I activate the Spell Card: 7 Completed. And with its power, I shall raise Perfect Machine King's Attack by 700 Points!" (3700 → 4400)

"Perfect Machine King Attack Pyrotech Mech – Shiryu!" Mercurymon then exclaimed, in which the Epaulettes on Perfect Machine King's shoulders opened up, before the Perfect king of Machine Type Monsters fired a barrage of missiles right at Pyrotech Mech – Shiryu, in which Takuya's Monster was engulfed in a massive explosion, before it was sent to the Graveyard, while Takuya lost 300 Life Points and his White Veil Spell Card, which caused the Legendary Warrior of White Flame to yell at Mercurymon in pure anger. "You Destroyed my White Veil! You'll pay for that!"

"I'm afraid not, for this Duel is over and I shall show thee with the power of my Machine King!" Mercurymon replied, as Machine King's chest began to charge with blue energy, however, Takuya then exclaimed. "Not so fast, Mercurymon! I activate my Trap Card: Michizure!"

It was then the ground beneath Machine King's feet cracked open, in which Mercurymon watched as his Monster fell into the lava filled abyss, began to melt, before the Machine Monster was Destroyed.

"That was for Destroying my White veil." Takuya stated, before the Wielder of the Spirits of White Flame drew the top Card from his Deck and then told Mercurymon. " I activate Double Spell. Now, by discarding one Spell Card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can use any Spell Card in yours. And the Spell I choose is Card of Sanctity."

Takuya then activated Mercurymon's Spell, in which the Legendary Warrior of White Flame drew six Cards, while Mercurymon drew two Cards, before the Wielder of the Spirits of White Flame then stated as he continued his turn. "But you're going to pay further as I activate the Swords of Revealing Light!"

Mercurymon could only watch in awe as floating energy swords surrounded him and Perfect Machine King, in which the Legendary Warrior of Steel knew that because of Takuya's Spell, he wasn't allowed to Attack for three turns, before his thoughts were interrupted when Takuya announced. "I Summon Flame Ruler in Attack Mode and end my turn with a face-down. But next turn you will see the Light."

'That's the same move Takuya made before he wiped out Koji. I bet he has a monster in his hand he plans to wipe me out with next turn.' Shinya thought to himself, as he looked at the sly smile on Takuya's face, before the Legendary Warrior of Steel looked at the four unknown Cards Takuya's hand, in which Shinya then thought in a highly determined tone. 'But I'm not going to let that happen!'

Current Scores:

Mercurymon: 1400

Takuya: 200

However, Shinya had his doubts he was capable of stopping Takuya, as, through Mercurymon, he looked at his hand, which consisted of Guardian of the Throne Room (1650/1600), Break! Draw!, Blue Thunder T-45 (1700/1000), Machine King Prototype (1600/1500), Rare Metalmorph and Automatons Intentions Unit, and knew that in his current situation they were of little assistance, but it was then the Legendary Warrior of White Flame yelled out impatiently. "Hey, Mercurymon! Either make your move or let me win!"

"Thou shall never be victorious within this Duel, so long as I believe in myself and my Deck I will be the victor." Mercurymon replied, which caused Takuya to question drolly. "Oh, please. Where did you hear that garbage?"

"From a great Duelist who taught me to use every Card to its full potential and to never give up." Mercurymon stated, in which Shinya then closed his eyes, as he placed his hand on the top Card on his Deck and drew, before he opened his eyes, and through Mercurymon smiled, as the Legendary Warrior of Steel had drawn Takuya's Card, the Card he believed was the key to his victory.

But it was then Takuya called out. "Not so fast, metal head! I activate my Trap: Draw Bomb!"

It was then Takuya's Trap Card exploded, creating a massive explosion, which struck Mercurymon and reduced his Life Points by 1000, however, as the smoke cleared, Takuya was confused and a little worried to see that the Legendary Warrior of Steel remained standing strong as he held the Card he had just drawn proudly in the air.

"I Sacrifice Perfect Machine King so I can Summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" (2400/1000) Mercurymon announced in a strong tone, as Perfect Machine King was set a blaze, before the conflagration that had consumed Takuya's Monster dispersed, revealing Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, which left Takuya in speechless shock, as he thought to himself. 'Thestalos!? But why would Mercurymon have that Card in his Deck? Wait a minute... Is Mercurymon Shinya?'

-Flashback: Several weeks after Duel Monsters had been released to the public-

Within the Kanbara's lounge room, Takuya and Shinya were sitting on the floor in the opposite direction of each other, as the pair were in the middle of a Duel, in which the Kanbara brothers were Dueling with Cards they had purchased in Booster Packs, as they both had gotten into Duel Monsters, and currently it looked as though Takuya had the upper hand, as the previous Wielder of the Spirits of Flame had Opticlops, (1800/1700) who was Equipped with Sword of Dark Destruction (1800/1700) → (2200/1500) and had 2900 Life Points, while Shinya, though leading in Life Points, with 3200, only had Big Eye (1200/1000) and One Card Set face-down, but things were about to change as Shinya drew the top Card from his Deck and began his turn.

"I Summon Injection Fairy Lilly (400/1500) in Attack Mode!" Shinya announced as he placed the aforementioned Monster before him, before he stated. "And now I activate her special ability. By paying 2000 Life Points I can raise her Attack Points by 3000." (3200-2000=1200) (400 → 3400)

"Lilly Attack his Opticlops! And Big Eye Attack Takuya directly!" Shinya exclaimed, in which Takuya placed Opticlops and Sword of Dark Destruction in his Graveyard, as he lost 2400 Life Points, leaving him on only 500, however, Shinya's turn wasn't over just yet.

"Next I activate my Trap Card: Alter for Tribute." Shinya announced, as he flipped his Trap Card face up, before he explained. "Now, by Sacrificing Big Eye, I gain Life Points equal to my Monster's Attack Points. Which means Injection Fairy Lilly can power up next turn." (1200+1200=2400)

"Then it's my move." Takuya said, as he drew the top Card from his Deck, in which the former Legendary Warrior of Flame had Graceful charity and Sandstone (1300/1600) in his hand, before Takuya then announced. "I activate the Spell Card: graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three more Cards, however, I have to Discard two."

Takuya then drew the three Cards on the top of his Deck, in which the previous Legendary Warrior of Flame couldn't help but to smile as one of the Cards he had just drawn was his favourite Card and the Card, in which Takuya thought to himself. 'Perfect. This move could win me the Duel or cost it. But we'll never know until it happens.'

"With the Effect of Graceful Charity, I discard Spirit Ryu (1000/1000) and Sandstone." Takuya said, as he placed the Monster Cards in his Graveyard, before he continued his turn and announced. "Next, I remove Sandstone from my Graveyard to Special Summon Gigantes!" (1900/1300)

"But now I Sacrifice Gigantes to Summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" Takuya exclaimed, as he placed Gigantes in the Graveyard and his favourite Monster on the Field.

"That's one strong Monster, Takuya." Shinya stated in an impressed tone, before he told his brother. "But in case you forgot, I can activate the Effect of Injection Fairy Lilly and raise her Attack to 3400 again."

"Not after I activate Thestalos' special ability." Takuya replied, which caused Shinya to question in a slightly worried tone. "His ability?"

"That's right, Shinya. Now I can select any Card in your hand and send it straight to the Graveyard, and if that Card is a monster you lose 100 Life Points for every Star it has." Takuya explained, before he held out his right hand and exclaimed. "And I choose the Card on the far right!"

"No!" Shinya called out in panic, as the Card Takuya had selected was Misairuzame (1400/1600), which had five Stars, meaning Shinya's Life Points were reduced to 1900 and also meant he was unable to power up Injection Fairy Lilly or stop Takuya from winning.

"Thestalos Attack Shinya's Lilly!" Takuya exclaimed, in which Shinya let out a small sad sigh, as he placed Injection Fairy Lilly in his Graveyard, as he had lost over 2000 Life Points and the Duel.

"And that's game." Takuya said, before he then told Shinya in an honest tone. "But don't feel bad. You Dueled incredibly."

"Thanks Takuya." Shinya replied, as he knew his older brother was telling the truth, which made him feel a lot better, but it was then the previous Wielder of the Spirits of Flame asked. "Hey Shinya. Do you mind if I see your Cards for a sec?"

"Uh, yeah. No problem." Shinya replied, as he watched in slight confusion as Takuya looked at the Cards that remained in Shinya's hand after Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch had Destroyed his Level 5 Monster, before the leader of the disbanded legendary Warriors looked at the top four Cards on the top of his sibling's Deck, before Takuya then asked, as he placed a Kuriboh (300/200) Card in front of his brother. "Why didn't you use this Card?"

"What do you mean, Takuya?" Shinya asked in a confused tone, as he thought Kuriboh was useless, until Takuya explained to him. "What I mean is that if you had discarded Kuriboh as Thestalos Attacked then all Damage would've been reduced to 0."

"And while it was smart to use Big Eye's ability to rearrange your Cards, you relied heavily on the strength of a single Monster which wasn't very smart. As a good Duelist relies on the right balance of Monsters, Spells and Traps to ensure their victory, as well as using every Card to its full potential and to never give up." Takuya explained, as he held up Stop Defence, Mystical Space Typhoon, Creature Swap and Reverse Trap, before the former Legendary Warrior of Flame then handed the two remaining Cards that were in Shinya's hand, One-Eyed Shield Dragon (700/1300) and Himotama Soul (600/500), and told him. "Had you used Kuriboh beforehand, you could've lasted another turn and if you chose to add Creature swap to the top of your Deck instead of stop Defence, you could've Summoned One-Eyed Shield or Himotama Soul and then switched control of our Monsters and won."

Shinya was surprised at the lesson his brother had just taught him, but was surprised even further when the previous leader of the Legendary Warriors held out his Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch Card and said. "Here, Shinya, I want you to have this."

"But Takuya, this is your favourite Card." Shinya stated.

"I know and that's why I'm giving it to you, cause I know you'll use his power wisely and because I love you." Takuya happily replied, and then smiled, as Shinya took the Card and smiled, before he wrapped his arms around his big brother and hugged him, before Shinya told the previous Wielder of the Spirit of Flame. "I love you too, Takuya. And I promise I'll never let you down and will use every Card to its full potential, so long as I have Thestalos in my Deck, just like you taught me."

-End Flashback-

"I now activate Thestalos' special ability." Mercurymon announced, before the Legendary Warrior of Steel then explained. "So now I can select any Card in the hand of thee and send it straight to the Graveyard, and if that Card is a monster thee shall lose 100 Life Points for every Star it has."

Mercurymon then held out his right hand and exclaimed. "And I choose the Card on the far right!"

It was then the Card was revealed to be Infernal Flame Emperor, a Level 9 Monster, in which Mercurymon then exclaimed in a determined tone. "Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch end this Duel with Scorching Shot!"

Doing as he had been commanded, Thestalos' right fist was encircled in an aura of fire, before the Monarch unleashed the flames right at Takuya, who cried out, as he was struck by the blaze and lost 900 Life Points and the Duel, before he collapsed to the ground, which no longer contained traces of lava, as all of the Dueling holograms had been deactivated.

Ending Scores:

Mercurymon: 400

Takuya: 0

Mercurymon then made his way over to Takuya's unconscious form, in which the Legendary Warrior of Steel couldn't help but to smile, not only because he had saved his brother from the Society of Light, but when he picked up the Cards that were in Takuya's hand, Mercurymon smiled further as he had made the right choice with Thestalos, as he then placed Monster Reborn, Stop Defense and Gift of the Martyr back into Takuya's Deck, however, the Legendary Warrior of Steel had one last thing to do, purify Takuya by Destroying the symbol of his allegiance to Sartorius and the Society of Light, the White Veil Spell Card.

Mercurymon then reached into Takuya's Graveyard, pulled out all the Cards until he came across the White Veil Spell Card, which he tore into pieces, freeing Takuya from the Society of Light.

(THE DUEL BETWEEN THE MOTOMIYA SIBLINGS)

Starting Scores:

Davis: 4000

Jun: 4000

"First turn is mine, Squirt." Jun called out as she drew the sixth Card from the top of her Deck, calling Davis by the nickname she would often call the Digidestined of Miracles to annoy and tease him, only this time Silvermon's human partner used it rather harshly, before Jun then said. "And I think I'll use it to Summon Nimble Momonga (1000/100) in Defense Mode and end my turn."

Davis then added the Card total in his hand up to six as he drew, before Veemon's human partner then announced. "I Summon Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (1200/800) in Attack Mode!"

"Now go, Burstinatrix, and Attack!" Davis then exclaimed, which caused a devious smile to appear on Jun's face before the maroon haired teen told her brother. "You may have a new Deck, but you're just as stupid as I remember."

"What are you talking about?" Davis questioned.

"Just watch." Jun replied, in which Davis was shocked to see that when Jun's Nimble Momonga was enveloped by Burstinatrix's fireball attack and Destroyed, Jun's Life Points rose to 5000 and two Set Monsters appeared on her side of the Field, which caused Veemon to question in confusion. "What's going on? What did you do?"

"It's not what I did but what my brother did. When he Attacked my Nimble Momonga." Jun replied, before she explained. "Thanks to him and his hasty Attack, not only do I gain 1000 when Nimble Momonga is Destroyed by an Attack, but as a bonus two take his place."

Hearing that caused Davis and Veemon to groan in frustration as not only did Jun have the lead in Life Points, but the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship now knew that her face down Monsters were Nimble Momonga copies, which would further increase her Life Points if they were Attacked, but he had to in order to break down his sister's Defenses and get to her Life Points.

"I end my turn by playing one Card face-down." Davis then said, in which Jun began her turn by simply drawing the top Card from her Deck and then simply told her brother, without even looking at her new Card. "I'll just end my turn."

Seeing that Jun didn't even take a turn caused Davis to worry a little as the Digidestined of Miracles could tell Jun was up to something, but his thoughts were interrupted when the maroon haired teen called out. "Hey! What's taking so long? It's your turn."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Davis remembered he still had a Duel to win in order to save his sister, in which Veemon's human partner drew the top Card from his Deck and began his turn.

"I Summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (800/600) in Attack Mode!" Davis stated, before the leader of the younger Digidestined announced. "And when Air Hummingbird is Successfully Summoned, I gain 500 Life Points for every Card in your hand."

Jun then watched in confusion as flowers spurted from all of her Cards, before Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird moved over to her side of the field and began to suck the nectar from each flower, increasing Davis' Life Points with a high dosage of 3000 Points, but Davis wasn't finished with his turn, in which Veemon's human partner then exclaimed. "And to end my turn, I'll have Elemental HERO Burstinatrix Attack with Flare Storm! And Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird Attack with Slaughtering Swoop!"

It was then Burstinatrix created another fireball and threw it at Jun's first face-down Nimble Momonga, which exploded and shattered to pieces, causing Silvermon's human partner's Life Points increased by 1000, before Air Hummingbird struck through the second face-down, sending Jun's last Nimble Momonga to the Graveyard and increase her Life Points by another 1000.

"Yeah! Way to go, Davis! That's how to Duel!" Veemon cheered out, as the blue Dragon Digimon could see his human partner was slowly getting the upper hand in the Duel, but Jun had a few deadly Cards lurking within her Deck, waiting to strike Davis down.

Current Scores:

Jun: 7000

Davis: 7000

Seeing that their Life Points were even annoyed Jun, however, when she drew the top Card from her Deck and looked at her hand, the maroon haired teen smiled slyly and said. "I Summon Bazoo the Soul Eater! (1600/900) And with him in play, you'd better watch out, Squirt, as I'm going to crush you and your Life Points."

Jun then told Davis as she took her Nimble Momongas out of her Duel Disc. "Now by removing the three Nimble Momongas in my Graveyard from the Duel, I can increase Bazoo's Attack by 900 Points, raising his Attack to 2500 for the next three turns."

"Now, Bazoo, Destroy his Hummingbird!" Jun then commanded, in which Bazoo obey Jun's command, jumped forward as he pulled his arms back, in which the Beast Type Monster then slammed both his fists into Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird's chest, causing Davis's Monster to shatter to pieces, while the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was dealt 1700 Points of Damage.

"I'll Set three Cards face-down and end my turn." Jun then said, as the maroon haired teen placed three Cards in the first, second and third slots of her Spell/Trap Card zone on her Duel Disc.

Current Scores:

Jun: 7000

Davis: 5300

As Davis drew the top Card from his Deck, Jun smiled and thought to herself arrogantly as she took a moment to look at her face-downs. 'It doesn't matter what you do, Davis. You will see the Light. And with what I have in store for you will only further the power of my Monsters.'

"I Summon Elemental HERO Clayman." (800/2000) Davis then announced as Veemon's human partner placed the aforementioned Monster on his Duel Disc, before he announced. "But Clayman and Burstinatrix won't be around for long, cause I activate Polymerization to fuse them together to create Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster!" (2000/2500)

It was then Elemental HERO Burstinatrix and Elemental HERO Clayman began to swirl into one another and then both began to glow brightly, in which the pair of HEROES created another HERO for Jun to deal with.

"That's a nice Monster, but he's useless if you plan on keeping him in Defense Mode." Jun told Davis in a cruel tone.

"You're wrong." Davis replied, which confused Jun a little until the Digidestined of Miracles explained. "When Rampart Blaster is in Defense Mode he can halve his Attack Points and Attack you directly!"

"What!?" Jun questioned in a shocked tone, in which Veemon then interrupted and called out. "Go for it, Davis! Let her have it!"

"You heard him, Rampart Blaster. Go and blast Jun with Rampart Barrage!" Davis then exclaimed, in which Rampart Blaster then unleashed a series of missiles, which shot past Bazoo the Soul Eater and struck the maroon haired teen, causing Jun to groan out as she was inflicted with 1000 Points of Damage to her Life Points.

Current Scores:

Jun: 6000

Davis: 5300

"You may've gotten a cheap shot in, Squirt, but it won't stop destiny from helping you see the Light." Jun stated in an annoyed tone as she drew the top Card from her Deck.

"Guess again, Jun. Since Bazoo and Rampart Blaster each have 2500 Attack and Defense you cannot strike Davis or his Life Points." Veemon replied, however, upon hearing Veemon's statement, Jun then told the 'V' marked Digimon in a sly tone. "You may want to rethink that, you blue faced knucklehead, cause I have a four way step plan for crushing your Rampart Blaster and a chunk of Davis' Life Points."

"Step one: I activate the Spell Card: Terraforming." Jun said, as she placed the aforementioned Spell Card in the forth slot of her Spell/Trap Card zone on her Duel Disc, before Silvermon's Digimon partner explained as she then pulled out her Deck from her Duel Disc. "Now I can add any Field Spell from my Deck straight to my hand, and I choose the Field Spell known as Closed Forest.

"Step two: I then activate Closed Forest." Jun said, as she placed her Card into her Duel Disc, in which the maroon haired teen then explained as a wide verity of decaying trees and roots appeared on Jun's side of the Field. "Now thanks to the power of my Field Spell, every Beast Type Monster I control gains an extra 100 Attack Points for every Monster I have in the Graveyard."

"But you don't have any." Davis pointed out, but it was then Jun replied. "I know. That's where step three comes in."

"I activate two Spells." Jun announced, as Silvermon's human partner activated two of her face-down Cards "The first is Card of Sancity. Now we both draw until we have six Cards in our hand."

It was then Davis drew the top two Cards from his Deck, while Jun drew three, however, the maroon haired teen then told her brother. "But it doesn't matter what you've drawn as my second Spell is Card Destruction!"

"I now discard Sea Koala (100/1600), Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000), Voltic Kong (1800/1000), Giant Rat (1400/1450), Rescue Cat (300/100) and a Trap Card known as Beast Soul Swap." Jun said, as she and Davis discarded their hands, before the maroon haired teen stated. "And since there are now five Monsters in my Graveyard, Bazoo's Attack is increased by 500." (2500 → 3000)

'3000 Attack!' Veemon thought to himself in a shocked tone.

"And now for the final step: Destruction. I Summon King Tiger Wanghu (1700/1000) → (2200/1000) in Attack Mode and Equip Bazoo with my Fairy Meteor Crush Spell." Jun announced, before Silvermon's human partner explained the Effect of her aforementioned Spell Card. "Now whenever Bazoo Destroys a Monster in Defense Mode, you take Damage between his Attack and your Monster's Defense."

"Bazoo, smash Rampart Blaster! Along with a portion of Davis' Life Points!" Jun exclaimed, in which Bazoo slammed his fists into Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster's shield, breaking the Monster's shield, before Davis was dealt 500 Points of Damage as Rampart Blaster was sent to the Graveyard, but Jun wasn't finished yet, as the maroon haired teen then yelled out. "And now, King Tiger Wanghu, it's your turn. Attack Davis directly!"

King Tiger Wanghu followed his Summoner's order, in which the Beast Type Monster lunged forward and slashed downward upon Davis with his razor sharp claws, causing the leader of the younger Digidestined to groan out from Jun's strike, but that wasn't going to stop him.

Current Scores:

Jun: 6000

Davis: 2600

"I activate Pot of Greed." Davis announced, as he drew two new Cards, making the Card total in his hand up to a total of eight, in which Veemon's human partner smiled at the two Cards he had just drawn and then called out as he made his move. "I Summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss (300/900) in Attack Mode!"

Seeing Davis Summon a Monster with such a low Attack power caused Jun to snicker, before the maroon haired teen questioned in an unimpressed tone. "Oh, you have got to be kidding, Squirt. What can that pathetic pile of alien slime do?"

"I'll show you, Jun, with this." Davis replied as he placed a Spell Card in his Duel Disc and then called out. "I activate Fake Hero!"

It was then Elemental HERO Neos appeared beside Neo-Spacian Glow Moss, in which the stage was all ready to go and then Davis called out. "Now it's time for a Contact Fusion! I combine Neo-Spacian Glow Moss with Elemental HERO Neos to form Elemental HERO Glow Neos!" (2500/2000)

Jun could only watch as the two monsters leapt into the air, collided in a bright light, and seconds later, Elemental HERO Glow Neos proudly stood where Glow Moss and Elemental HERO Neos once stood, however, Silvermon's human partner could see that Davis' Monster was still weaker than her's and posed no threat, until Davis called out. "And now I activate Glow Neos' Effect! Now not only can I Destroy any type of Card on your side of the Field but Glow Neos gains a special ability!"

"So by Destroying your Field Spell, Elemental HERO Glow Neos can Attack you Directly!" Davis then announced, which shocked Jun, but not as much as when Glow Neos then fired three orbs of energy at Closed Forest, which caused all the decaying wilderness on Jun's side of the Field to vanish, before Davis' Monster created a spear of light in his right hand and threw at Silvermon's human partner, causing her to groan out as she was dealt with 2500 points of direct Damage.

"And to end my turn, I'll play three face-downs and my own Field Spell: Neo Space!" Davis announced, in which Jun was left speechless as the entire area began to swirl around with various colours, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship told his sister. "Now thanks to Neo Space, not only does Glow Neos get a 500 Attack Point bonus, but my Field Spell also prevents him from being sent back to my Deck. Your move."

Current Scores:

Jun: 4500

Davis: 2600

"I've got to admit, Squirt, that you've gotten some good shots in this Duel." Jun stated in an impressed tone, before she exclaimed. "But that's going to stop! I Sacrifice my current Beast King to Summon an even greater Beast King. Come forth Behemoth the King of All Animals!" (2700/1500)

As Behemoth the King of All Animals appeared where King Tiger Wanghu was once standing, Veemon then pointed out in accusation. "You're cheating! You can't Summon a Monster that strong with just one Sacrifice!"

"Wrong again, dragon breath. Behemoth the King of All Animals has a very special ability that not only allows me to bring back any Beast from the Graveyard back to my hand, but can also require only one Sacrifice to Summon him, but in exchange my Behemoth King's Attack is reduced by 700 Points." Jun replied, as her Monster's Attack was reduced to 2000 and added King Tiger Wanghu back to her hand.

"Now, I reveal my face-down: White Veil, which I Equip to my Behemoth King." Jun told Davis as he and Veemon watched as Behemoth the King of All Animals' fur, muscles and horns turned a sickly white, while his eyes turned a wicked shade of violet, which caused the Digidestined of Miracles to let out a small groan and thought to himself. 'Great. Because of that cheat Card Hero Counterattack and Neo - Signal are now useless.'

"Now Behemoth King, show Davis why you're known as the King of all Animals. Attack Elemental HERO Glow Neos!" Jun exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Veemon called out, before the Rookie level Digimon pointed out in a confused tone. "Elemental HERO Glow Neos has 3000 Attack Points and your Behemoth only has 2000."

"I'm aware of that, Vee moron. But that's all about to change because I play a Trap Card right from my hand thanks to my Spell Card: Trap Booster!" Jun replied, before the maroon haired teen held up her King Tiger Wanghu Card and then stated. "Now by discarding one Card to the Graveyard, I can play my Berserking Trap Card right from my hand."

"Confused?" Jun asked in a mocking tone, before Silvermon's human partner then explained. "Well, allow me to explain, Squirt. So long as I have at least two Beast Type Monsters on my side of the Field, I can Halve the Attack of one Beast and give it to the other."

It was then Bazoo the Soul Eater's Attack was reduced to 1250, while Behemoth the King of All Animals' Attack rose to 3250, in which Jun then exclaimed. "Go, Behemoth the King of All Animals, Attack with Roar of the King!"

Behemoth the King of All Animals obeyed Jun's order, in which the colossal sized Beast let out a fearsome and ground shattering roar, which struck Elemental HERO Glow Neos and caused Davis' Monster and two face downs to shatter to pieces, before the leader of the younger Digidestined was inflicted with 250 Points of Damage, but the Damage was far from over as Jun then called out. "And don't think I'm done yet. It's your turn Bazoo. Attack directly!"

It was then Bazoo jumped at Davis and slammed both of his fists into the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's chest, which caused him to cry out as he was knocked down to the ground and struck with 1250 Points of Damage, in which Jun ended her turn and her the Attack of both her Beasts were returned to normal.

Current Scores:

Jun: 4500

Davis: 1900

"Davis!" Veemon called out in a concerned tone, as his human partner remained on the ground with his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face.

But it was then Veemon's concern for his friend was interrupted when Jun told him in a cold and harsh tone. "Don't bother with him. It looks like the loser has given up."

However, Jun was proven wrong as Davis slowly got to his feet, looked in her eyes, which were filled with determination, in which the Digidestined of Miracles then told Silvermon's human partner with the same amount of determination. "In your dreams, Jun. I haven't given up in the past and I'm not about to start."

It was then Davis drew the top Card from the Deck before the leader of the younger Digidestined called out. "I activate the Spell: Fifth Hope. Now I can return five Monsters with HERO in their name from my Graveyard back to my Deck. And I choose Elemental HERO Bubbleman (800/1200), Sparkman, Avian, Bladedge and Necroshade." (1600/1800)

"Hey! When did you send those Cards to the Graveyard?" Jun questioned in a demanding tone, in which Davis smiled and replied. "I didn't. You did."

Hearing Davis' reply further confused Jun and caused her to then question her brother. "What are you on about?"

"When you played your Card of Sancity and Card Destruction combo, those five HEROES were sent to the Graveyard. But thanks to my Spell, not only are they returned to my Deck, but I also get to draw two more Cards." Davis replied.

It was then Davis drew the top two Cards from his Deck and smiled as the Digidestined of Miracles now knew he had the hand that would not only defeat Jun's Behemoth King, but would win him the Duel.

"What are smiling about, Squirt?" Jun questioned in confusion, in which Davis then told his sister. "I'm smiling cause I also have a four step plan for crushing your Monster. Only my plan will not only wipe out your Monster but also your remaining Life Points."

"You must be bluffing. You forget that destiny is on my side and therefore I cannot lose." Jun replied.

"I'll show you and prove you and your so-called destiny wrong." Davis said, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship announced. "Step one: I activate Double Spell! Now by discarding one Spell from my hand to the Graveyard, I can use any of your Spells. So I think I'll take your Trap Booster."

"Step two: I activate Fusion recovery. And with it, I return Polymerization and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix back to my hand." Davis stated, before the leader of the younger Digidestined then announced. "But I'm not done yet. I then use my Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Avian in my hand to Summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

"And now for step three: Elemental HERO Flame Wingman Attack Behemoth the King of All Animals with Infernal Rage!" Davis called out, in which Flame Wingman's dragon-like arm opened up and unleashed a wave of fire, however, Jun then interrupted in an arrogant tone. "Not so fast, Squirt, you've forgotten about my Berserking Trap!"

It was then Behemoth the King of All Animals' Attack again rose to 3250 as Elemental HERO Flame Wingman continued his Attack, which caused Jun to smile deviously as Silvermon's human partner watched as her Behemoth King let out a loud roar, which repelled Flame Wingman's inferno.

"Nice try. But your steps to victory have failed you." Jun replied harshly, however, Davis simply smiled and replied. "You may want to do a recount, Jun, because I have only gone through three steps. I now initiate step four: I activate Trap Booster!"

"And with your Trap Booster, I play my Trap: Soul Union!" Davis called out, as the Digidestined of Miracles placed the aforementioned Trap card in the first slot of his Spell/Trap Card zone on his Duel Disc and then told Jun. "Now thanks to Soul Union, I can add the Attack of any Elemental HERO Monster in my Graveyard to my Flame Wingman, and I choose Elemental HERO Neos!"

"What!?" Jun questioned in a shocked tone, as the maroon haired teen watched as Elemental HERO Flame Wingman was encircled in a golden aura as his Attack rose up to 4600, thanks to the 2500 Attack bonus, before Flame Wingman's fire turned from a standard red to a powerful golden colour that Jun's Behemoth King was unable to hold back with his roar and was Destroyed, inflicting 1350 Points of Damage to her Life Points.

As Jun's Life Points lowered from 4500 to 3150, it was then Davis told Jun in a strong and serious tone. "I told you my plan would not only wipe out your Monster but also your remaining Life Points, because when Flame Wingman Destroys a Monster, you take Damage equal to the Attack of the Monster I just Destroyed!"

"This cannot be! Master Sartorius told me it was my destiny to beat you!" Jun called out in disbelief and shock, but was proven wrong when Elemental HERO Flame Wingman appeared in front of her and unleashed a scorching wave of gold coloured conflagration, which caused Silvermon's human partner to cry out from the Effect of her brother's Monster as her Life Points were struck with a devastating 3250 Points of Damage.

Ending Scores:

Jun: 0

Davis: 1900


End file.
